The Diary of A Queen II: Esther's Entry
by Mysti Queen
Summary: Fourteen years have passed and Esther, daughter of Atem and Demi, is almost ready to be crowned the next Queen of Egypt. Meanwhile, a new romance blooms and a old enemy returns. COMPLETE AND RE-EDITED!
1. New Beginnings

The Diary of A Queen II: Esther's Entry

_**The Diary of A Queen II: Esther's Entry**_

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

My family. I would call us a normal family. I have a father, a mother, a little sister, and the usual pet, a little cat (But I guess his name is a bit ironic). My father, Atem, is a very strong, brave, and powerful man. I know I can rely on him to help me, whether it's to understand my destiny or understand the importance of who I am. The problem is that at times he seems to forget that I'm almost eighteen now and I can take care of myself. And he is constantly trying to make me improve on my attitude. I guess I do need to grow up a bit before I make it to the throne. Yet, I guess it's all right. Overprotection is a father's job, right?

"You're going to be the next Queen of Egypt whether you want to or not, Esther, and that's final."

That's the kind of conversation you'll be hearing between my Father and I. Destiny is what he always talks about. It's his all time favorite subject, and even Mother agrees that sometimes he talks a bit too much.

Even more important than my academic classes are those that teach me how to wield my ka. A ka is a spirit that is summoned using your inner power, utilized as a means of assistance in battle. It's been hard, but I have just recently been able to control my ka, Gyakutenno Megami. There's still much I have to learn, but with both Father and Mother's support, I know I'll master it in no time.

Father has mastered his ka years before I was even born. This is why the Egyptians view him as a valiant and valuable leader, and I don't qualm it. I have heard he mastered it long before he even met Mother. At the time they met, however, Egypt was at peace and ka's weren't needed as much. His ka is the Dark Magician, a very powerful conjurer. I even cower in fear myself whenever Father summons him. His presence is very intimidating, indeed.

My mother, Demitria, is my idol. She's my best friend and the refuge I can approach should I need advice on anything at all: from beauty tips to just a good story. My mother has always been very loving to my sister and me. I assume something must have occurred in the past because she's almost as protective as my father. Whatever it was, it must have been something really important in her life, because she never wants to let us go anywhere, even out to the garden without our personal bodyguard, Lucas, to follow us. I love my mother, no matter how annoying her paranoia can get.

What makes my training even easier is having my mother there learning with me. Her ka, Wingweaver, is a lot like her. Mother is as new to this ka stuff as I am. Apparently, she's been learning how to master it for about ten years now. The idea of this all has seemed pretty hard on her. Mother told me that she could hardly with stand it. She had fainted many times within her first five years, and Father can justify that. This is why many people conceived her as a feeble person, while it's nothing like that at all. Mother is the strongest woman I know. Perhaps the strongest individual, period.

My little sister, Kitty (her real name is Katra), is a little squat for a 14 year old. At this point, she seems to look like she's twelve. Mama says she'll eventually hit a growth spurt, but even if she doesn't, looking younger than you are is a woman's greatest fantasy. Kitty is so adorable! She looks a lot like my mother (I look just like my father). I'm so proud of her. She tells me she looks up to me and that I'm her best friend. That makes me really happy. Kitty is really nice, but can be a little hard to understand sometimes. Like, her pet cat, who she ironically named Puppy because she thought it'd be really cool. Well, the cat _is_ hers, so I guess I can't tell her what to do.

Kitty has freshly begun her training about two years ago. Father isn't as strict on her about it as he is on me. When I bring that up, he claims that my power is of greater importance because it's my destiny to become Queen, not Kitty's. Kitty has a hard time summoning her ka. I fear for her. She might not be strong enough to summon her ka yet, and it could harm her like it has done to Mother.

All right. Maybe you have guessed it already. I'm not exactly an ordinary girl with an ordinary family. I'd say as close as the heavens to the earth.

I am Esther; the Princess and the heiress to the Egyptian throne and my father is the Pharaoh. I'm your average girl in a way. The sad part is I don't have time to drool over boys, like Kitty who becomes infatuated with practically any man who shows up at the Palace. Above all, Father would not allow it. I can imagine he'd probably kill the sorry man who'd fall in love with me. I love every part of my life. But there's just one thing I need to make it perfect. I need my best friend. It's been over ten years, but nevertheless I want her here.

I have very little memories of her, but I miss her all the same.

My life may not be "normal", but I'm not complaining. Inside, I don't feel much of anything toward this routine. The inside is what is important, isn't it?


	2. Memories of A Lost Angel

_Author's Note: _this chapter is really cute, sweet, and sad. It's about how Esther misses her sister. I almost cried because I happen to have three older sisters. Anyway, check it out!

_Chapter 2: Memories of A Lost Angel _

My mother has always told me many stories about her family and about her past. There have been stories about the time my great grandmother escaped from Greece and happened to sneak over to Egypt. She'd tell me about my Aunt Sapphire (who still hasn't found herself a steady relationship), my grandmother and my grandfather, and about all the crazy adventures she had as a child. One story she tells me again and again, one that I'll never get tired of listening, are the stories about my sister, Jade. Mother would tell me how special Jade had been, and still is, to her. Jade is my older sister and I have always wondered how she would be now. She would take her place as Queen of Egypt, while I would remain the princess, which I prefer. My mother tells me she'd probably be really strong, with muscles, but still she'd remain very lady like.

I don't remember much about Jade, since I was only three when she passed away. I do remember all the fun I used to have with her. There was the time she dared to climb up the tallest tree in the garden, and she had to be helped down by five men. I remember the times we used to play dress up in our parents' bedchamber.

I snuck into the closet and Jade happened to find me. Wearing Mother's clothes was one of my favorite things to do. I was startled when she suddenly let out a massive roar.

"Jade!" I squealed, clutching onto my stuffed doll (my best buddy). "That wasn't nice."

She laughed wildly at me. "I love scaring you! You're such an easy target!"

I pouted and turned my back on her. "Well anyway, you know that I love Mama's clothes."

"I can see that!" she laughed as she entered a big pile of clothes on the closet floor.

"Mama has so many pretty dresses!"

"You don't need a dress, Esther. You're basically lost in Mama's shirt!" she chuckled. Jade loved poking fun at me.

I crossed my petite arms and leaned against the closet door. I looked at the pile of clothes and my eyebrow winkled.

"Jade! Did you get lost?" I heard nothing. "Jade, if you need someone to find you in there, know that it won't be me!"

I came closer. "You heard!"

All of a sudden, an arm popped out the heap and grabbed me. I squealed as it pulled me in, causing me to fall and send all of the pieces of attire flying. I came out running.

"Jade! Don't do that!"

She came out, dressed up just like our father. I turned back to look at her, then fell onto the ground, dying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked, in a "deep", regal voice. "Do you mock me?"

I looked up. "Yes!"

"Then you're going to jail!"

I kept laughing, as Jade strode over near the doorway, her chest puffed out.

"Stop laughing, little lady!"

I couldn't stop, until something behind her caught my eye. I let out a scream and ran for cover, hurling my self on the ground on the other side of my parents' bed.

"What?" she asked in her own voice. She turned around and screamed. "Papa!"

She ran over to the side of the floor where I was. I slowly stood up and Jade immediately wrapped her arms around me. I did the same as we witnessed Father stop at the foot of the bed.

"So, you like to laugh at me, huh?"

Jade and I held on tighter to each other. If there was one person Jade feared, it was her own father.

"No!" she said. "We weren't laughing…were just…happy!"

She looked at me with a stern look, telling me to agree.

"That's true!" I said, shivering.

He stared at us, and I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of Jade and screamed, crawling over the bed. Papa began chasing us insanely, all over the room, trying to catch us with his arms when we hid under the bed. He swung his arms all around, trying to fish us out. He latched onto Jade and she screamed as he began to pull her out. I seized that time to slithered out from under the bed. I attempt to crawl over the top of the bed, but Father let go of Jade and grabbed onto my leg, pulling it and causing me to fall face first onto the soft sheets. He drew me in, and I ruined the sheets, clutching onto them as he pulled me away.

"Jade!" I screamed with insane laughter. "Help!"

Jade puffed out her chest and flexed her tiny muscles.

"I'm coming!" she jumped on top of Papa, tackling us all and sending us to the ground. Just then, I managed to pull my self from the group. I saw Kitty crawling into the room.

I went over to her and sat her on my lap on the floor.

"You have a crazy family, Kitty," I said. "But you're the perfect excuse so that Papa won't get me!"

I cherish every memory of my sister. However, there is one that I can vaguely remember, yet as blurred as I can see it, it's one I wish I could erase.

Jade shook me, trying to wake me up from my sleep.

"Esther…Esther?"

Still groggily, I turned away and I heard her as she said, "I'm going to the garden, Esther. I'll be back soon."

When I realized what she had said, I sat up and looked over to her direction, but she was already gone. I found Mama sleeping next to me, but didn't want to wake her up. I quietly climbed out of the bed and went to the garden.

Just then, I saw Jade standing in the center of the garden with her back turned toward me. She seemed frozen in her place.

"Jade," I slowly said, approaching her. "What's wrong?"

With her arm she held me back. I nearly screamed when I saw a big snake (a king cobra, my mother told me) in front of us, curled up as if ready to strike.

"It's a snake!" I told Jade. "We have to get away from here!"

Jade and I slowly tried to move away, but the snake slowly slithered toward us.

"It won't let us leave!" I panicked and began to cry.

"Calm down, little sister," she whispered. "Try to get away and I'll distract it…"

"But it'll bite you!"

"That's okay! I'll be fine. It's my job as a big sister to protect you."

I hesitated for a minute, but I knew my sister was strong. I believed in her, and I thought she'd be just fine. "Then I'll be sure to get help!"

Jade nodded and went around the snake to make it follow her.

"Go!" she whispered.

I ran out and ran to my mother's servant, Mira, who happened to be caring for Kitty.

"Esther!" she said. "Why were you running?"

"Jade is in trouble!"

"Why?"

"There is a snake in the garden!"

Together, we ran all over to get help. By the time we made it to the garden, I could already see a big crowd of palace workers. I ran over and found a necklace on the floor.

"This is Jade's!" I said to myself. "I'll give to her!"

Before I could run in, I felt someone grab me by the arm. I looked up and saw my father and he didn't look happy at all.

"Esther, go take care of Katra!" he commanded.

"But Papa," I whined. "I want to see my sister! I want to know if she's okay!"

"She will be!" he replied. "But you need to check your little sister!"

"Papa!"

"Now!"

I jumped at his stern voice and slowly began to walk away, my head hung low. If anything happened to Jade, I wanted to find out. She's _my_ sister. A few hours passed and when the sun finally set, I realized that my sister would no longer come back play with me. She'd no longer come to talk to me, make fun of me, fight with me, or hug me any more. And for that I cried, because I know I'd do anything to have my best friend back. I miss my hero.

Sad, huh? I'd miss my sister (either one), too. Review my friends!


	3. Marriage

_Author's Note: _Sorry I took so long to update, but anyway, here's the next chapter! Can you believe I'm already coming up with the concept for the third part? I can't wait! Anyway, read and review!

_Chapter 3: Marriage_

Marriage! Ah, the wonder! I remember all of those stories Mother used to tell me about her and Father. I suppose you could call me a very romantic young lady. When I was young, I loved the thought of marriage. And even today, I anticipate the day I meet my suitor. There have been many presented to me. Like Zachary, who came all the way from Great Britain. Sure, he was the most handsome of the all the suitors I've seen before, but an attitude like his is not one that I am fond of. He stands with far too much pride, walking around as if her were the greatest thing to grow out of the earth. Zachary isn't my type. That's obvious.

Then there was Charles, who came from France. (I have heard that France is very beautiful. I hope to go there some day.) In all honesty, I enjoyed Charles's company more than any of the other suitors. He had a unique quality to him. He was the opposite of Zachary, which is what I like. However, there are many others to choose from. As reluctant as I am about choosing just any man that walks in through the place doors, it's my destiny, as Father always says.

Lastly, there was Zang, an adorable young man from China. He isn't my type, either. He showered me with gifts of gold, various fruits, and silk. He's way too much of a material man. (But I can't complain about the silk! Soft…) What this gentleman lacks is the finer things in life. Among these he needs to learn about love and the great outdoors. He mustn't contain him self to mere items that can be lost and simply replaced. Love is a valuable thing. That's what my mother always tells me to make sure I'll never forget.

My mother is an expert at love, for sure. I can tell she was very lucky with the boys. My mother said she would have been if she weren't so self-conscious about herself. Kitty and I thought that was ridiculous. How could some one as beautiful as my mother possibly feel useless?

My mother says she never really believed that she was all that beautiful because her sister (our Aunt Sapphire) used to tell her terrible things. Though it had caused a lot of pain, deep down inside she tells us it helped keep her head on her shoulders. She always tells how we should never let our power get to our heads, either. Awful things can unfold when that happens, and she says she knows from experience.

Marriage has to be the most difficult part of becoming Queen. At times I don't even feel like seeing any more suitors. Most of them seem so shallow. I need a real gentleman…some one who would know how to treat me right and someone who could love me for me. Most Princesses that I hear about (like one in specific whose name my mother never mentioned) looked for riches in a man. I'll try my best to not fall for that, though sometimes I can't deny how impressed I can get.

I am curious about other men…maybe those who aren't of royal blood. They must have a genuine love of life. that's what I really want, but I have a feeling that father would dismiss that. May I remind you that would make him a hypocrite, as he married Mother of no royal background what so ever. I'm interesting in seeing the world outside of this palace. I want to learn through experience, like Mother has. It was her destiny to be born as a commoner. It was her destiny to marry Father. And I feel it is my destiny to see first hand what the world has to offer. It would mean more to me than anything…almost more than marriage. I have to choose a royal suitor, that's for sure. As long as I'm here, my choice will be limited and I may never see the earth in its entirety.

It's also thorny having my father around, always keeping a watchful eye on me like a hawk. Please. I'm not a child anymore. The decisions are intense because I'd feel awful denying some who had risked his life to come see me. I'd love to live with the utmost respect, and I fear that I do deny a man, he'll be infuriated with me and spread rumors about me throughout his kingdom. While Father reassures me that nothing of the such will ever happen, I'm still a little afraid. It was somewhat a pain growing up, and it's amplified when you're born a princess. On second thought, marriage may not be a good idea after all…

Marriage must be hard, huh? Anyway, let me know what you think.


	4. The New Boy

_Author's Note: _Esther's got an admirer! That's so cool! Let's see how they meet!

_Chapter 4: The New Boy_

I was sitting in the garden with Kitty this afternoon. Silly little girl was trying to teach Puppy (may I remind you he's a cat) how to fetch.

"Fetch, Puppy-cat! Fetch!" she yelled insanely.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a mess, Kitty."

She turned to me and smiled. "I know I am!"

I looked away with rolling eyes. Why is my sister so strange? Can't she just be a normal young girl like everyone else?

"How about we teach Puppy how to roll over?" she suggested with a giant smile.

Puppy was lying on the soft grass, staring up at his owner as if she were mad. (Even a cat can see that.)

"Roll over, Puppy!"

She stared at him for a while, and he calmly stared back. After a few seconds, he turned his tiny head away.

Kitty gently rolled him over herself, seeming quite frustrated yet determined not to get angry with him. "Good Puppy-cat!"

One of the greatest qualities I love about my sister is her ability to always be so cheerful. The entire world may come tumbling down; she may fall on her face in front of everyone, but she simply dusts herself off with a smile. If something of that sort were to occur to me, I swear that I'd run crying to my mommy. Kitty has always been so chaste and innocent. Having her company, regardless of how insane she may act, is always pleasant. I can tell you one thing: her unusual tactics do make me laugh.

Just then, we heard a loud noise come from inside the palace.

"What was that?" I asked standing up.

"I think that was the sound of the palace doors," said Kitty. Brightly she added, "We have a visitor!"

She stood up and ran off indoors. A few seconds later, she returned.

"Come on, Esther!" she said. "There's someone here to see you!"

I slowly entered the throne room.

"What's going on?" I asked, coming beside my mother.

"It's a woman looking for a job," she said casually.

The woman entered and stood at the center of the room, bowing slightly to my father.

"My name is Mariasha and I came for a job, your Majesty," she said in a pitiful tone.

"What kind of job?" he asked.

"I am an expert at watching children," she said. "Not only that, I am a skilled magician and I can keep your daughters busy."

My mother shook her head. "We don't have any children here. Our daughters are already too old for magic shows and baby sitters. Besides, that's why they have their grandmother."

"Mama!" Kitty whispered to my mother, tugging at her arm and looking up. "I like magic! "

"No…" she said straight forward. "I don't trust this lady."

"Why not?" she asked, disappointed.

"Never mind."

"Please?" the lady pleaded, making herself seem even more pathetic. "I need this job to help my nephew! We live in the dry desert alone! Thieves killed his parents and I'm all he has left! I'm his last hope."

My father, being as compassionate as he is, seemed to consider this.

"I'll let you work here," he said. "However, I won't give you the job you ask for…"

"That's fine!" she said. "What is it?"

"You're a maid now."

The woman's jaw dropped. Did she seriously expect a better job? "Maid! But…I…!"

"Do you want it or not? After all, you seem anxious to help your nephew at all costs. I'd suppose you to agree to any job offered, don't you think so?"

The lady thought then reluctantly nodded. "Sure…But I won't be working alone. My nephew will help me."

She turned around and welcomed a boy, about my age. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes and he was dressed quite poorly.

"This is Jericho. He'll be working with me."

I didn't expect anything of my interest or my concern, so I slowly turned and headed to the garden.

"Esther," my mother called to me.

I turned to look at her.

"Your Aunt Shazu will be coming to drop of your cousin," she informed me.

"Oh, you mean Nakia!" exclaimed Kitty, excitedly. Nakia was four years old and was Kitty's favorite cousin, perhaps because they were both just as equally as bizarre.

I sat on a marble bench under a tall tree conversing with Kitty.

"That new servant boy is cute, huh, Esther?" she winked at me.

"Please Kitty!" I huffed in annoyance. "Don't be ridiculous! You think everyone is cute."

"Not everyone," she said. "That lady wasn't cute at all! Did you see the way Mama was staring at her?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mama seems a bit untrusting. It's as if she can sense something we can't…"

I immediately stopped speaking when I heard a noise coming from the top of the tree.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Kitty.

"Hear what?"

"Something is up in the tree!"

"Maybe its Puppy!" she suggested with a careless shrug.

I stood up and tried to look beyond the green leaves. I thought could see a piece of clothing. I know we love Puppy very much, but we'd never dress our feline, with all do respect to blessed Bastet (the feline goddess).

I sat back down. I guess I should forget it. It couldn't be anything unusual as I assumed.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "It must have been Puppy…"

Just then an apple fell out of the tree and bonked Kitty on the head.

"Ouch!" she squealed, looking up and rubbing her red, throbbing bump. "That wasn't nice Puppy!"

She threw the apple up in the tree, in an attempt to scare him. Much to our surprise, we heard the leaves rustling, followed by a deep voice, appearing to be struggling to keep his balance. Kitty and I didn't even notice until the same boy we just saw a moment ago fell between us, hanging up side down on a vine. Kitty and I squealed when we saw him suspended there with a hopelessly void look on his face.

"Oops…" he uttered blankly.

"Excuse me!" I scolded, in a mix of shock and anger. "Were you spying on us?"

The boy stuttered. "Well…I was just…hanging around…"

Kitty laughed madly. "Oh! Hanging! I get it!"

I looked at her and she immediately shushed.

"What were you doing?" I continued, hands on my hips. "You know you're forbidden to be here with out permission from my father and you spied on me! You can get in a lot of trouble for this!"

Before he could answer, we heard someone call to us. "Hello!"

We turned our heads at the small voice that came from the doorway. There stood little Nakia, with big blue eyes and long, dark blond hair. She was holding a stick that she seemed to be playing with.

Kitty waved energetically. "Nakia!"

Kitty moved away from the boy, causing him to slightly swing around.

"Piñata…" Nakia said lowly.

"Huh?" Kitty stopped in her tracks with puzzlement on her face. "Where's the piñata?"

I looked at the boy and my eyes grew wide. "She thinks he's a piñata!"

We looked at Nakia, whose mouth began watering at the thought of sweet candy.

"I don't like where this is going…" the boy said.

"Piñata!" she said.

"There isn't a piñata!" Kitty tried to tell her.

"Piñata!"

"No Nakia, he isn't piñata!"

"PINATA!" Nakia charged at full speed with her stick toward the hopeless young man swing helplessly from the vine.

I desperately tried to pull him off the trailing plant, but his legs were tangled up very tightly. Finally I gave up and quickly jumped out of the way when Nakia was dangerously close. I could image the poor boy must have seen a light.

_**BAM!**_

With that, the vine swung violently around the tree, snapping and sending the young man tumbling to the floor with a loud whack. Kitty and I immediately rushed over to his aid.

"Are you all right?" I asked, worried a little.

He slowly opened his eyes half way.

"Where's the candy?" Nakia asked, bewildered in her own way.

"Yeah," the boy muttered weakly, dazed and confused. "Where's the candy?"

Kitty went over to Nakia.

"Come on," she said, leading her by the hand. "Let's go in and I'll get Aunt Demi to get us both some candy!"

"Hurray!" cheered Nakia, bouncing excitedly.

The boy sat up, wobbling feebly. "What happened?"

"My little cousin tried to knock candy out you using a stick," I explained calmly.

"Ouch!" he whined, rubbing a swollen knob within his brown hair. "My head!"

"That's what you get for spying on me!" I scolded, my voice suddenly stern.

The boy stood up. "I'm Jericho. I apologize for invading your privacy. I just…"

"What? You just what?"

He paused with a deep blush. "Never mind…"

"It's all right…" I said, sighing the irritation away. "But how did you get here? There are so many guards around the palace…How could you have possibly made it through?"

"I use the dark magic my aunt taught me," he said. "It's called the invisibility cloak."

My eyes narrowed, suspiciously. His aunt was rather wacky looking. "You don't do evil stuff like voodoo or anything, do you?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm not like that…"

I giggled at the thought. "That's good. My father is an expert at dark magic, too, but he doesn't do anything crazy…"

Jericho was washed over a thought. "Can I show you I'm not evil?"

I cocked and eyebrow. "How? You know, I do believe you…"

"I want to show you my talents, Princess. For example, I'm also skilled in white magic…"

I smiled, slightly awed. "Amazing…"

Jericho and I spent the entire afternoon together. I believe he's trying to impress me. That gleam in his eyes assured me of it. He'd smirk at me, hoping to have my approval. I smiled every time, but I hoped that he wouldn't get the wrong idea about us. Sure he was charming, and sweet, but there can't be a future for us. My father would never approve us. Besides, I'm not feeling anything for him. That's what I believe until he bids me farewell with a handsome smile and gentle kiss on the hand. I'm not feeling anything for him…yet…

What do you think about the new boy? Let me kow, my peoples!


	5. His Pursuit

_Author's Note: _I took so long in updating ,everyone, I'm so sorry! I just needed sometime to really think about what I wanted the story to be like. I have grown as a writer, so now I feel I can really make this story the best it can be. I came up with the greatest plot I could think of, so I hope you enjoy this. I also added the whole ka concept. I couldn't do that in the last story because I didn't know much about that whole thing. Now, since I've learned about it, I have included it so that the third part will make more sense. It also adds a cute little twist to the end. Once I get this story through, I'll post the third part. I hope you like the new and improved version. Thanks, you guys!

_Chapter 5: His Pursuit_

I was sitting at in the garden today, pondering with Kitty about what kind of ka she had.

"I hope it's a fairy," she said. "Or maybe a cat!"

She held up Puppy and smiled. He meowed helplessly and Kitty carried him like her little baby.

I sighed and looked up to see Jericho staring at me. Mother put him to tend to the garden. It's ironic to me, really, and I find it very bothersome. He hasn't stopped gaping at me since he arrived and I'm just about ready to tell him to back off.

"Why don't you pay thought to the plants?" I asked, my arms folded. "I'd really appreciate it if you stopped staring at me. It's very irritating."

He smirked at me and looked down to the seeds he was planting. "I can't help it."

"Spare me. Not this again, Sir."

Jericho went over to another side of the garden. Kitty came closer to me.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" she asked, almost scolding me.

"Rude?" I repeated with a scoff. "Please, Kitty. I don't know if you ever paid attention to Mother, but if you have then she should have told you that staring at others is impolite. I'm teaching that servant boy some manners."

Kitty rolled her eyes at me and went to the big tree we sat under. She climbed up on it and looked over the castle walls.

"Look, Puppy! There are some kids over there!" she watched as a group of them searched through rumble and piles of trash. "Esther?"

I gazed up at her. She was hidden above the lush greenness of the leaves. "What is it?"

"Does Papa mind if we feed the people around the palace? I mean if they don't have anything to eat at all?"

"I don't think so," I said. "If you want to feed them, go ahead. Even if he did, I know Mother wouldn't."

Kitty jumped off of the tree, still latched on to Puppy. She ran into the palace and disappeared.

"You're sister would make a very gracious Queen," Jericho said, coming closer to me.

I stared at him. "I know she would. This isn't the first time she's tried feeding the people surrounding the palace walls. She's even tried climbing over to play with the children out there. She hates being stuck inside all day. She's as much of a dreamer as I am."

Jericho asked with his eyes if he could occupy the space beside me. I answer with a gentle smile. He dusted off his hands and sat. "It must be hard living as a princess."

"It is," I agreed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't, but I know I am an important part of this country, as well as my family. It gets difficult a lot and I know that I truly am not suited to be Egypt's ruler."

"Do you feel like running away?"

I looked at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

Before he could answer, Kitty came over, carrying a sack full of food. She climbed up the tree and began tossing smaller bags over the wall. The children's faces lit up as they grabbed the sacks of food that suddenly fell from the sky. They looked up to see that Kitty was flinging the food to them. They jumped up and down cheering, "Thank you, Princess!"

Kitty giggled and waved to her fans.

I smiled and called up to her, "Well done, Kitty.'

She jumped out of the tree. "Hey, Jericho! Why don't you climb this tree with me! maybe you'll find some fans, too?"

Jericho shook his head, standing up and backing away. "Oh, I don't think so, Princess Katra. After that little encounter with your cousin the other day, I don't think I'll ever be able into another tree ever again."

Kitty shrugged. "Oh well! Come on, Puppy!"

She grabbed him from his resting spot under the tree and pulled him up with her.

Jericho continued staring at me. I glared at him.

"I believe I asked you to stop looking at me," I said, getting annoyed.

"I'm really sorry, Princess," he apologized. "But I just can't stop it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"LOOK OUT!"

I gasped when I heard Kitty shout. It was already too late for Jericho to look, for when he gazed up, a falling branch bonked him right on the head.

_**BAM!**_

I winched at the terribly loud sound of wood against skull. My eyes opened wide when I saw him lying on the ground, his eyes now visible little swirls of blue light. I gasped and ran to his side. He had a huge mountain on his head. It was radiating redness and was noticeably throbbing.

Kitty hopped out of the tree and joined me.

"Is he okay?"

I stared at her. "Of course not! How many people do you see walking after getting knocked over the head by a tree branch?"

Kitty began to sweat nervously. "Um…I'm going to get some help!"

She ran off to the palace. I sat with Jericho and carried him the best I could to beside the fountain. I cupped my hand with water and poured it over his face. He began to stir at the feel of coolness on his steamy skin.

I sat watching with stone stillness as his blue eyes slowly came open. He gazed up at me blankly. Before either of us could say anything, Kitty ran over to me with a small, wooden box.

"Here!" she said, placing it beside me. "It's got alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages."

She plopped down beside me and began to dip a cotton ball into the alcohol. She passed it over to me and I brushed some of Jericho's dusty, brown hair off of his forehead. He had a minor scrape on his head, fortunately for him. I gently placed it over his cut and Kitty smiled at me with a quirky little giggle.

I stared t her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Isn't that cute?"

"Huh?"

"You two are so adorable together!" Kitty sniggered pointing at us.

"Kitty's right…" he chuckled. "We do, don't we?"

I glared at him. "I suggested you give up the sweet talk before you end up with a concussion this time."

Jericho grinned at my slyly. Trust me, I wasn't kidding. I let go of his head and let it drop to the grassy floor. He grunted when the sound vibrated throughout the garden.

Kitty glared at me. "Esther!"


	6. The Maid's Suspicious Acts

_Author's Note:_ I'm sorry for the whole problems with this chapter. I was in a hurry while doing this chapter and I must have saved it under a different name or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. Thanks a lot for letting my know Rikki. Anyway, here's the chapter that's supposed to be chapter 6. Enjoy!

_Chapter 6: The Maid's Suspicious Acts_

I had just finished my ka training when Kitty burst into my bedroom. I was startled when my sister suddenly popped her head out from behind my doors and it caused me to drop my hairbrush on the ground. I was fresh out of the bathtub, and my dark magenta-highlighted hair was falling below my shoulders. The abrupt rush of hot air from the hall made my hair frizz and I glared at Kitty.

She stared at me with her eyes. "I watched your training today. I think you're really cool, Es."

I smiled at her.

"How is your training going?" I asked, picking up the hairbrush from the hard floor. I began to run its fuzzy bristles through my damp hair. "Did you summon your ka yet?"

Kitty came into my chambers and sat on my large bed, with in the metallic fuchsia colored sheets. "No. It's been months now and I still can't do it. What if Papa gets upset with me?"

I gently set my brush down and went to Kitty's side. "He won't. Father knows that ka training is very difficult. You'll manage your powers somehow. I know you have powers. You're a very strong person, as hard as that is to see."

Kitty giggled and stood up on my bed. She flexed the muscles she didn't have and placed her hands on her hips. "I am strong, right?"

I laughed at her reaction to my comment. She could really take all of the good things anyone would say to her and hold them with in that happy little spirit of hers. The way she stood on the bed and proclaimed her power over any and every situation reminded me of Jade for a minute. I disregarded the fact that Kitty was messing my sheets and just remembered my old sister.

"_I'm a lot strong than you, Esther," Jade said, as we jumped on our bed. "I can jump higher, and stay there longer, too!"_

"_No you can't!" I shouted, bouncing my petite body even harder onto the fluffy bed. _

"_Yes, I can!" _

_I stopped jumping to watch her almost touch the ceiling. Almost, I thought, since I was only about three years old and three feet high. Jade let herself fall beside me. "I told you I'm stronger!"_

_She punched me lightly on my shoulder and laughed. I punched her back, but she didn't even grunt or move or anything. I wanted to be like that. I felt so small and so insignificant._

"_You're so big and strong," I said. "I wish I could be like that."_

Jade sat up with a proud smirk. "You can be. When you grow up like me!"

"Can you come and watch me?"

Kitty's sudden outburst snapped me out of my reverie. I looked up at her.

"Do you really want me there?" I asked, not sure if Father would allow it. After all, he believed that we should discover our powers on our own.

Kitty nodded, blushing a bit. "I do. I need you, Esther."

I blushed for a moment after that comment, but nodded and let it slide.

"Sit down!" I said suddenly, pulling her cloak. She fell beside me. "You maybe strong, but if you ruin my sheets, I'll make you fix my bed."

Kitty looked back at the bed. It was enormous. Honestly, I could fit there five times…Kitty about ten!

Kitty turned back to look at me with a nervous laugh. "Uh…Oops!"

She immediately dashed out of the room and left behind just a simple cloud of smoke. I sighed and went to look in the mirror.

"Ah! My hair!"

I arrived at the training area outside the palace and found Kitty just about ready to summon her powers. Father was there with his loyal priests, teaching Kitty how to summon her powers.

"Katra, are you prepared for today's lessons?" he asked. Kitty stood there, almost frozen.

"She's that nervous?"

"She is…"

I turned around to see Mother coming to my side. She smiled at me.

"I was like that, too, Esther," she said, laughing almost. "You were nervous as well, right?"

I shrugged and looked forward to see Kitty. "Yeah. I was just like that." I sighed. "Poor Kitty. I hope she can handle it."

Mother nodded positively. "I know she can. It's a hard lesson to be taught, but I believe those who have a will to learn can manage it."

I chuckled slightly, after having a flashback of Kitty's everlasting determination. "I know she'll summon her ka in no time."

Kitty took a moment to look around. Her face was solemn and worried, until she saw Mother and me watching. A grin instantly graced her delicate face and winked at us. I waved slightly and she looked forward to focus on her lesson.

"First, we will begin with a review on the basic art of defense," Father announced. He placed his hands before him, forming orbs of energy. "Bring forth your shield, and defend yourself."

With that said, he hurtled the ball of energy toward Kitty. A small circle of light shone from beneath her. She stood with in it and closed her eyes, her short dark hair swinging all around her face. She threw her hands before her and the light rose to form a barrier. It absorbed the power and the attack was evaded.

Father remained solemn. That must have been the tensest part of this whole experience. His silence was maddening, to me at least. I looked toward Kitty, and it seemed like it annoyed her as well. The somberness painted across her face was bold and determined, like a mirror reflection of Mother, both physically and emotionally. Gesturing toward his priests, Father held up his hands and brought forth another ball of energy. He was not alone, for his followers were doing the same.

Kitty gasped at the whole display, and began to summon her own power. She once again summoned her light shield, but she had hesitated for too long. The orbs of radiance hit her and knocked her small body onto the unfriendly ground. I gasped and looked toward Father. He was still standing there emotionlessly. I looked toward Mother. She was taken aback for second, but regained her calmness almost instantly. I looked back toward Kitty, who was still on the ground.

"Come on, Kit," I whispered. "Get up!"

Mother looked at me. "Don't worry about it, Esther. You're Father would never do anything to hurt her. He used to do the same to me."

"He used to knock me down, too," I agreed. "But…Kitty…"

"Your Father's tactics aren't something new," Mother told me. "He's done this to Kitty before. It's just away of testing her strength, and her will."

I sighed and looked toward Kitty. She managed to wearily stumble onto her feet, like a clumsy little kitten. She held her head as high as she could.

"You mustn't waste anytime watching as your opponent prepares himself," Father advised. His voice was firm and commanding. "Time is crucial and will determine the difference between a win and a loss."

Kitty nodded feebly.

"Now, we'll move on to offensive fighting," he announced. "Evading your opponent's attacks while reflecting them is an effective way to battle. Are you ready, Katra?"

Kitty waggled her head silently. "Yes…I am."

"Very well…" Once again, Father gestured toward his followers, and they all unleashed their attack simultaneously. Kitty looked panicked but instantly used her own blasts of energy to ward them off. She just barely avoided getting struck, more than on just one occasion.

Father stared at her for a while. She was in a daze, and she wobbled carelessly from side to side. Her eyes were half shut and her skin became pale. We watched as she collapsed to the ground with a loud thump.

Mother and I gasped, instantaneously running to her side.

"Katra?" Mother gentle whispered her name. She wiped Kitty's forehead, removing the dampness with her wrist. I sat there beside her.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. It was as if she had fallen asleep. I turned around to see Father calling for a team of doctors. I looked back down at Kitty.

"He was too rough with her," I said, disappointedly. "She's not ready."

"She is," Mother responded, calmly. "It won't be long until Kitty's prancing around the halls, singing about how she finally summoned her very own ka."

I thought about that for a moment and chuckled. I could really imagine Kit doing that.

"_I summoned my ka! I summoned my ka!"_ Her perky voice would echo throughout the entire palace, almost mockingly.

The doctors suddenly rushed in and took Kitty away with them. I was ready to say something, but Mother placed her hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine. The same thing happened to me more times than I can remember."

Mother turned from me and walked over to where Father stood. His violet eyes hesitantly glanced down at her. She smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around him in understanding, resting the side of her head within his chest. Mother looked toward me and gestured for me to come along. I slowly made my way over to the two, and she immediately pulled me in to share the embrace.

I looked up at Father. He stared down at me, his golden bangs fluidly swaying to the side.

"I'm only doing what's best, Esther," he said gently. "I want our family to be as strong as it can possibly be."

I smiled and agreed. "I understand."

Kitty was returned to her chambers shortly. Mother was right…she was just exhausted from the intensity of the training. I was afraid for her. I had never seen her so weak, physically speaking. Kitty was healthy young teen, and she hardly ever fell ill. In fact, the one time she did, the entire palace was so silent it almost drove me crazy. I guess Kitty is just as important to this family as anyone, though she can't really see that.

I was in Kitty's room the entire afternoon. Mother had come in a few times, persisting that she could watch Kitty instead.

"Mother," I told her. "If she wakes up and calls for you, I'll take care of it. Really, Mother! You can trust me!"

Mother smiled warmly at me. "It's adorable and very sweet how you're protecting your sister."

I stared down at the little critter below me. I was once again reminded of the times I spent with Jade. One time, our cousins Nashwa and Femi came to visit one day. We didn't get along too well with them, ever. Either way, Mother insisted and insisted and Jade thought that maybe we could make peace with them. Jade hated the idea. She didn't get along with either of them, particularly Nashwa.

"_You maybe a Princess," Nashwa sneered to Jade. "But you can't tell us what to do!" _

_Nashwa was older at six, with Jade almost completing her term as a four-year-old. I was barely three, and Femi was Nashwa's younger sister at four, just like Jade._ _Either way it was spun, I was still green, puny, and defenseless. Well, technically with my stature I was undersized, but not as long as I had Jade around. It was an everlasting war between us, sisters against sisters. _

_Despite Jade's age, she was a tall girl, even taller than the six-year-old. I think that the fact alone angered Nashwa, since the subject was brought up a lot within our family. _

"_You have to listen to her!" I yelled coming to Jade's defense. "She's going to be Queen and you're going to be the servant! Or maybe even the slave!"_

_I laughed with Jade and little Femi came up to me. _

"_You're just a snob!" With that, she shoved me and I nearly fell back onto my tiny rear, if it wasn't for Jade who caught me. She stood over mousy Femi with an intimidating glare. _

"_I suggest you think before you try anything like that on my sister!" she snapped. _

_Nashwa came to her own sister's defense. "I suggest you think about what you're going to say to my sister, Jade!"_

_I chuckled. "Hey, look Jade! You still have to look down!"_

_Jade and I laughed together again. Nashwa blushed brightly and pushed me to the ground very roughly, and my side pounded against the marble floor, which was about as soft as a tree trunk. Naturally as a three-year-old, I began to weep loudly and Nashwa just smirked. _

"_I taught her a lesson! Now what are you going to do, Jade?'_

_Jade tackled Nashwa the second she finished her smart comment. Nashwa fell to the ground with a louder thump than what I had made, and Jade attacked her carelessly. Femi attempted to fend Jade off, but she was tossed like a rag doll. I watched in amazement, and that quelled my tears for a minute. _

_Before anything else could happen, Grandma came in with a group of our other caretakers. They came to me and comforted me, and took me away to the chambers Jade and I shared. While walking down the hall with our primary caretaker, Jendayi, I could hear Femi's hoarse voice exclaim, "She made my sister bleed! I see blood! Nashwa's gonna die!"_

_My tiny eyes widened. Wow…that is so cool!_

_For the entire fight incident, Jade and I were grounded for two weeks. We all had to apologize to each other, and to Aunt Sapphire for nearly sending her daughter to the ER. _

_I cried after that, for I hated being confined to my room for what seemed like eternity. _

_Jade sat beside me and came closer. _

"_Don't be sad, Es," she said sweetly. "We put those dumb girls in their place. Especially Nashwa. In fact, she should be thanking me."_

_I looked up at Jade. "Why?"_

_Jade almost laughed. "I knocked her tooth out!"_

_That made feel better, as mean as that was. _

"_You have to teach me to fight, Jade!" I told her, finally cheering up. _

_She placed her hands on her hips. "Sure. But as long as I'm around, I'm sure no one will mess with you again. And if they do, they'll lose their teeth just like ugly Nashwa!"_

_Getting grounded alone was torture, but spending time grounded with Jade was a blast. She was my bodyguard, my sister, and my best friend._

Maybe that's why I'm so protective of Kitty myself. Mother was calling to me for quite a while I think, and I was snapped away from my memories.

"Yes?"

Mother stared at me in bewilderment. "What are you thinking about?"

I hesitated for a while. I didn't want to make Mother sad, but I knew that she'd probably like to hear about it.

"I've been thinking about Jade lately, Ma," I said suddenly.

Mother stared at me, her clear brown eyes flattened for a second. "Do you always think about her?"

"Yeah…"

Mother smiled, her eyes still half-opened. "I think that's beautiful…you have many memories of her still…"

"Only the best ones," I admitted. "I can't remember many others…"

Mother patted my shoulder and stood up from her stool. "I'm glad."

With an affectionate grin, she departed and left me there alone with Kitty. The sun was already setting. Kitty must have been really sleepy.

"I think you'll be just fine, Kat," I declared softly, dipping a small, sky blue cloth into the bucket beside Kitty's bed. I lifted up the soaked cloth and rinsed it until it was simply humid.

I placed it on Kitty's head. "Sleep tight."

I yawned and rested my head on the small spot beside Kitty.

I didn't feel when Kitty awoke in the middle of the night. From what she could tell, it must have been one o'clock in the morning, or perhaps two o'clock for the latest. She heard someone walking past the door and she stood up from her bed and checked to see whom it was. Much to her surprise, it was our new maid, Jericho's aunt, Mariasha or what's-her-name.

Kitty wandered out to the hall and followed Mariasha with the discretion of a cat. (Ironic, no?) Mariasha was walking around like a chicken without a head, as Kitty described it. Kitty witnessed Mariasha stop before the doors to our parents' chambers. Kitty watched to see what she would do, and she was surprised when she saw Mariasha's hand traveling to where the crevice between the two doors was located, as if ready to push them aside and enter. Kitty couldn't hold back anymore and revealed herself.

"Excuse me, Miss," she voiced out, in a semi-loud whisper. Mariasha turned around and startled Kitty. Apparently, she looked sinister in the torchlight. I don't know whether Kitty was exaggerating or not… Well, Mariasha was alarmed and jumped at the sound of Kitty's voice.

"Um…Princess Katra!" she squealed. "Good evening…"

Kitty wasn't fooled. How surprising… "Forgive me, 'mam, but what are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing really…"

Kitty was suspicious, and I don't blame her. "Honestly, what's going on?"

According to Kitty, Mariasha looked around, as if double-checking to make sure that no one else was awake. She grinned evilly at Kitty and began to come closer, completely disregarding the principle of personal space. Kitty began to back up, frightened by the grin in the torchlight coming from the heavyset woman. Kitty was sure to tell me that she was not the kind of person many would enjoy looking at. Not a delight to the eyes, as she says.

At that moment, I showed up. I had awoken and I realized that Kitty was gone. I checked the bathroom, which was in the chamber to begin with. Where else could she have possibly gone?

I startled Mariasha as well when I showed up. "What do you think your doing?"

Mariasha turned around to look at me. "Princess Esther! Good evening!"

"Enough…" I said, firmly. "You know you are not allowed to wander around here without my father's consent."

"Yes, your Majesty, but…"

"Excuses aren't tolerated by my father, and I don't tolerate them myself, either," I said, cutting her off. "Return to your quarters and go to sleep."

Mariasha obviously bit her tongue and replaced the foul words within with a, "Yes. Have a pleasant evening, Princess Esther. Good night, Princess Katra."

She bowed and wandered off, muttering things under her breath. I disregarded the noise and turned to look at Kitty. "What was that about?"

"Come and let me tell you!"

She led me back to her chambers and told me everything, including the minor irrelevant details. (She's a strong believer that the little things in life count. She must be thinking about herself when she says that…)

I did not let what happened last night pass. I brought it up to Mother and she was upset.

"I'll have to tell you're father," she said.

"I thought that, too," I agreed with her.

"That woman never had my trust. Her nephew, a little, but the actual woman, never. There's something about her that doesn't ring well within me…I don't know what it is, and I'll be sure to act on it. Last time I let my instinct go unheeded, I found myself regretting it deeply, even up to this day. I'll never make that mistake again…"

I stared at my mother and she felt my violet eyes hovering over her. She looked toward me and smiled. "Don't worry, Esther. Everything will be just fine. Thank you for bringing it up."

Mother wandered off slowly. She faded into the light of the bright corridors and I stood there still watching. My family was hiding something from me. Was it about Jade? The subject about the complete circumstances of her death has always gone unanswered whenever I asked about it. It confused me…I wished I had the answers.


	7. Father's Warning

Chapter 7: Father's Warning

_Chapter 7: Father's Warning_

I sat with Kitty in the garden. Despite what happened yesterday, she was fully recovered and running around behind Puppy like usual. I watched her as she followed him into the bushes, emerging with twigs and leaves within her short, dark hair. She ran up to me.

"I'm bored…" she sighed, taking a seat alongside me on the marble bench.

"I bet…" I chuckled.

Kitty looked at me. "I'm serious!" She climbed onto the tree above us and looked over at the bustling city on the opposite side of the wall. "I want to go there…"

I stood up and climbed up the tree, looking over beside her. "It would be exciting…but it's impossible, Kitty. We're going to be stuck here inside the palace walls for most of our lives."

"You won't," she said, sadly. "You're going to be Queen. That's means that you'll be able to go places…even if you won't really have much freedom. But what about me?" Her eyes gazed longingly to the people ahead. "I'll rot here. I'll lead a boring, unproductive life…no one really needs me."

I looked down for a second. I glanced back at her. "Come with me."

We slid off of the tree and sat back down on the bench.

"I know how that feels…" I told her. "I used to be just a princess, too, remember?"

Kitty stared at me. "You mean when Jade was still around?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I felt unneeded and unwanted, as well. Jade was supposed to be Queen and I was supposed to just support her. After she departed, it was my job to become Queen. Do you see what your purpose in this family is?"

"I'm not sure…"

"In case anything happens to me, it'll be up to you to help Egypt. Not only that, I need someone to talk to…besides Mother…"

Kitty smiled brightly. "I'm really all that important?"

I giggled and grabbed her by the arm and began to squeeze her in a tight embrace. "Yeah! Who else am I going to torture?"

She squirmed within my arms and tried to pull away. "Esther! I can't breathe!"

I let her go and laughed. "I love bugging you!"

Kitty pouted then shoved me and I shoved her back. This continued until she managed to knock me down to the grass. We rolled on the floor, tickling each other and play fighting. We finally gave up and lay calmly in the grass, staring up at the clouds in the sky. It was silent until Kitty spoke up.

"You know, Esther…" she began.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're my sister," she said. She rolled over on her stomach and looked over to me. "I mean…if I had a really snobby, really mean sister I wouldn't feel important at all. I'm glad I'm a princess, because you get to be my sister."

I sat up and smiled at her, my face flushed. "Aww…Kitty." I grabbed her and wrapped her up within my arms. "I am, too."

I could feel eyes on us, and so I looked back. There I saw Jericho staring at us.

"Hey!" Kitty called cheerfully, standing up. "Hello, Jericho."

He curtsied to us and came closer. "I heard you wanted to see the city, Princess Katra."

Kitty nodded and came closer to him. "Yeah. I wonder what it's like…" She went over to the wall and leaned against it, placing her ear there, as if attempting to listen.

"Kitty?" I asked, confused. "What are you-?"

"SHH!" Kitty silenced me, looking back, and then slowly placing her ear against the stone barrier once again. "I'm trying to listen."

I sighed helplessly. Jericho came closer to me. "It's a shame…"

I looked at him, now that he was confusing me, too. "What's a shame?"

"Princess Katra will never have a chance to see the outside world…" He crossed his arms and shook his head. "She's seems so outgoing, but is trapped…like a bird inside of its cage. Flying is its instinct…and the Princess's instinct, as well."

I glowered at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Princess deserves a chance to see the outside world…" he placed his hands on his hips. "And I can do that for her..."

"What?"

"I go out at night and I know all about the city…" Jericho ran to an empty space on the wall and scaled it. He sat atop it and looked over. He motioned for me to come forward. I slowly approached him and he reached a muscular arm down. "Come on…"

I hesitated, but scaled the wall and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I sat atop the wall, too. Below I could see children and young preteens. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey look!" a little girl called to her friends. "It's the Princess!"

The children gathered around and looked up. They waved happily and cheered. I smiled warmly at all the children that assembled.

"Wouldn't you like to see the city, too, Princess Esther?" asked Jericho. "There are many people to meet and countless places to see. The world isn't small…at least not when you're out here."

I stared at him for a while, and then gazed over at the city, rolling over the open land. They're my people, right? I was going to rule over them and make many decisions that would affect everyone of them. It wouldn't hurt to meet them…then again…

"I don't know," I almost whispered. "I'm not supposed to leave. What if something happens to me…or to Kitty? It'll be my fault. And what if my father finds out? Do you know what could happen to you? And-"

Jericho stopped my endless rant. "Princess…I'll handle it. I just want you to see the world…to see what it is you're missing."

I hoped off the wall and went over to Kitty.

"Kit?"

Kitty looked up, whispering, "What?"

"…How would you feel if we could go out and see the city…?"

Kitty's face brightened up. "Really? Now?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I don't know…"

Kitty came closer to me. "Why not? What gave you the idea?"

Jericho jumped down from the wall at that moment. Kitty grinned from ear to ear. "You? You want to take us?"

He nodded. "Sure…if you're sister doesn't mind."

Kitty turned back to me. "Come on, Es. I really want this. I may never get to see anything other than the palace walls. That's not fair at all. And you're just as curious as I am, right? You'll come, too!"

I looked down at her, and then gazed up at the sky. My eyebrows were furrowed, much like Father's when he was deep in thought. "I don't know, Kitty. What if Father finds out? What can we tell him?"

Kitty shrugged and let her shoulders drop. "…Nothing… We'll just have to return before he has the chance to realize we're gone!"

"But what about ka training?"

"I don't have any training until later today. If we can make it here before noon, at least, then I'll be set!"

Kitty was really trying to come up with excuses and reasons. She obviously was desperate to go…how could I refuse? After all, I wanted to see the outside world with just as much anticipation as she had.

"Kitty… All right."

Kitty's face out shone the sun and the stars and any other glowing cosmic body. She grappled onto me and squeezed tightly.

"Oh, thanks, sis!"

I was still a little unsure. "Yeah…okay."

Kitty let go of me and looked up. "So…how are we going to do it?"

Jericho cleared his throat, just to get our attention. Kitty and I gazed at him and he stepped forward. "I've got a plan…"

…A few minutes later…

"Did you do it?" Jericho asked me. Kitty and I shut the doors to our chambers and secured them, to be sure that no one would enter. We told our parents that we were going to take a short nap. Surprisingly, they believed us.

"I'll be in your bedroom to wake you up, Katra," Mother told Kitty. "You have training today."

Kitty nodded and she and I locked our doors and snuck out to the garden, which was below our balconies. We hopped down and we ran over to the spot where we were to meet Jericho. We found him standing by the wall and grinning as we approached.

"I see you're prepared," he said, gesturing to our white cloaks.

"We can't be seen publicly," I explained. "Egypt may be a large country, but word spreads fast, especially when it's concerning my family."

Jericho nodded in agreement and turned toward the wall. "Let's get going."

He climbed atop the wall, helping Kitty up and then lending me a hand as well.

Kitty and I marveled at all of the ordinary people we saw in the village. There were vendors at every corner, children running around freely, and people just sitting on the ground enjoying a meal.

"Wow, Es!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing onto my arm. "Can you imagine how life here would be like?"

"Quickly, girls," Jericho commanded. I stopped and stared at him. He turned around to look at us and chuckled. "I mean, we really don't have much time and I want you to meet my friends and take a look at my old place."

Kitty nodded and went over to him. "All right. Then let's go! I wanna meet new people!"

I hesitated for a while. He was sweating, and I don't think it was the heat.

"Come on, Princess," he said coming behind me and gently pushing me forward. "We must hurry."

It wasn't long until we arrived in a really poor section of the city. Most of the structures around here were abandoned and there was trash spread throughout the ground.

"You…lived here?" I asked Jericho. He stopped without looking back at me.

"Yeah. Not quite like your palace, huh?"

I shook my head. "I can definitely see why you came for a job. You really don't like it here."

Jericho moved forward to a doorway. There was a red curtain hardly concealing it, for it was shredded and missing pieces of fabric. "Come in and I'll explain everything."

We came in and there was a stairway that led underground. I was apprehensive entering but Kitty wasn't even hesitating to explore new places.

We ended up in a quite cozy room. There were two vanilla scented candles located on either side of the doorway and there was tan colored furniture neatly set around. To be honest, I felt very invited.

"Take a seat," he insisted. Kitty and I sat down beside each other. "I wish I could offer you girls something to eat, but I don't really have anything."

Kitty giggled. "It's okay. I'm not hungry."

"WE'RE HOME!"

Kitty and I were startled by two loud voices. We saw two boys around Jericho's age enter the room. They came to a halt when they saw Kitty and me sitting there.

The tall, thin boy stared at Kitty up and down. "Hello, cutie…"

She blushed. "Hey…"

I was ready to say something until the pudgy one came to my side. He grabbed my hand and stared at me.

"Hello, beautiful…"

I pulled my hand away from him. "Excuse me!"

I stood up and pushed the thin man away from Kitty. "Back off my sister, toothpick!"

The man stood back. "What did you say?"

I glared at them. They sure heck deserved a slap in the face.

"Guys!" Jericho yelled coming in between us. "This is…" Jericho lowed his voice. Fool thought I couldn't hear. "…Them…"

The men gasped.

"We're very sorry," said the thin one. "My name is Sef."

He bowed toward Kitty.

"It's all right…" she nodded, still confused.

"And I'm Upton," the chubby man said, bowing before me.

"I'm…" I thought it would be best for me to come up with an alias. "…Aziza… And this is my sister…Sanura."

The men stared at each other, and then turned toward us.

"Yes, of course!" said Sef. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kitty smiled. "My name is Sanura! Sanura…S-a-n-u-r…uh…"

I elbowed Kitty and leaned down to her slightly and whispered into her ear, "It's not the time to act like a monkey, Kit…"

Kitty blushed and giggled. "I see…" she stood silently, before uttering out of no where, "…a! Sanura!" I glared at her and she winced. "…Sorry…"

Jericho cleared his throat. "Nice… Anyway, now that we're all I introduced, we can go hang out."

Kitty nodded and jumped up and down happily. "Let's go!"

We were walking around the city for a while and I was not very impressed as I hoped I would be. Kitty, on the other hand, was absorbing everything like the jovial little sponge she is. Jericho noticed the bored look on my face and came closer to me.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he whispered to me.

I shook my head. "This isn't exactly the thrill I expected. Don't you guys do anything besides walk around?"

Jericho shrugged. "Well, I could take you to this really hot club near by…"

"Club? Really? I think Kitty would like that…"

Jericho laughed out loud, and then whispered to me again. "It's not that kind of club."

"Huh?" I still didn't get it.

Jericho whispered into my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin and I winced slightly. "I'm talking about 18 and over…"

I stared at him, a naughty smile on my face. "You mean…with belly dancers and smoke and…stuff?"

Jericho nodded.

I giggled and sighed. "Well that sounds exciting…"

_**Bop!**_

"…For a pervert! Do you think I'm a freak? Did you forget who I am?"

Jericho twitched. I left the red imprint of my right hand on his left cheek.

Smoke was blowing out of my ears. "I bet you want to get me so drunk I can't even talk right so that you can take me to your dirty bed and…!"

I stopped myself when I turned about and realized people all around me staring silently. Kitty and the two men were staring, too. I became tomato red, with a mix of anger, annoyance, and humiliation.

"You know what?" I whispered angrily. "I had a blast making a clown of myself in front of my future kingdom!" I stormed over to Kitty and grabbed her arm, dragged her away with me. "I'm leaving! See you later, freak!"

Kitty looked up at me. "Esther! I won't ask what that was about, but please, can't we stay?"

"No!" I said sternly. "I'm not going to hang around with a group of lewd men, and you're not going to, either."

Jericho ran in front of me. "Please. I'm really sorry I forgot my manners. Give me a chance, please!"

I stared at him up and down. "We're two different people, Jericho. I can see all you want from me is your pleasure. I'm not that kind of girl, Jericho. And neither is my sister, so tell your freaky friends to back off useless they want to see me get ugly."

I pushed him aside and walked along.

"Wait!" he called again, running over to me. "I was joking! Can't you take a joke?"

"Obviously not!" I snapped. "I'm the wrong woman to play games with. I think I made that very clear the moment we met."

"Please!" he said. "Is there anyway you can stay?"

I stared at him, and then down at Kitty. She had her head down in disappointment. She knew me too well to argue.

"Lose those friends of yours and I'll consider it…"

Jericho looked back. I didn't trust those men. Something about them didn't ring well with me.

He crossed his arms. "I won't. Those are my friends and if you don't like them then you don't like me…"

I scoffed. "That makes sense. I'll see you back home, Jericho…"

Kitty looked up at me. "Can't we stay for just a little while, Esther?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just a little…"

"No!"

Kitty pulled back roughly. Her strength surprised me. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Kitty, come on."

"No," she said, crossing her arms.

"Katra, stop acting like a baby and let's go. We're not supposed to be here."

Kitty pouted and turned her back on me. "You're just like Papa."

I shook my head. "No…I just don't want to get _punished_ by Papa…"

Kitty said nothing and stared at the sky. She glanced down at all of the children running around sighed. Jericho was talking with his friends from a distance, occasionally looking up to see us.

"Kitty," I said gently. "Would you feel better if I took you to the river?"

Kitty gasped and turned around. "Really? You'll do that?"

I shrugged. "Sure. If you'll change back into Kitty instead of Mother."

"Mother?"

"Yeah…she says she used to be like that when she was your age…"

Kitty giggled. "Well, I want to go to the river…at least…"

I nodded and took her hand. "Then we'll go to the river. I'll just have to ask Jericho for directions."

I walked over to him and his face filled with joy. That delusional man must have thought I came to crawl into his arms.

"You came back…"

"For directions…" I held onto to Kitty's arm. "That's all. We're going to the Nile…alone…"

Jericho heaved a sigh. "You're still mad?"

"Obviously. Just lead me to the river and that's all."

Jericho nodded. "Can my friends come?"

"No."

Jericho stared at me for a while. He had beautiful crystal eyes, but I had to dismiss that to glare at him. He looked back at his friends.

"I'll see you guys later…"

The men seemed outraged.

"What!" Sef bellowed. "That's not part of the…"

_POM!_

Jericho elbowed the man in the stomach. He toppled over on top of Upton. Jericho stared at them sternly. He turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Let's go…"

Kitty and I stared at the men then at each other. What was that about? We walked on and disregarded that, and Kitty went back to her chirpy self.

Jericho stopped to sit by the river with me, as much as I told him not to. Kitty was throwing rocks into the water with a group of younger children that happened to be there at that moment.

"I'm really sorry, Princess," he said. "I wasn't showing the proper respect…"

I sighed and lower the hood on my cloak. We were in a relatively desolate area of the river, which is probably the reason why other children were playing here.

"What's you're deal, anyway?" I asked.

He hesitated before answering. "I grew up without my parents. They died when I was two years old. I don't remember much about them at all. My aunt told me thieves who broke into our home and took what little treasures we had and killed them. I was living with a family friend for about a year, until my aunt came and took me in. We moved here just recently and she decided to seek a job in the best place she could think of…the Pharaoh's palace."

I stared at him as he went into detail about the rest of the problems in his life. He suffered a lot as a youth, traveling place to place with no home and no parents, only a spiteful aunt. Jericho told me when he was younger she used to beat him, apparently because he lost every job he had. He was young, how could he possibly keep any job?

I shook my head. "I would have never guessed that about you. You seem so strong it's hard to imagine. I can't believe I've been so rough on you…"

Jericho chuckled and smiled warmly. "I have no problem with that. You have a fiery personality…I find you more appealing…" He blushed. "I shouldn't have said that. I think I crossed the line again…"

I laughed. "No! That sounds really nice. I guess I've become hard on men from watching so many suitors trying to seduce me in choosing them… I mean, some of them are really sweet. Yet, some of them have all this wealth and they try to impress me like that, as if I've never seen gold in my life…"

Jericho's face faded into slight gloominess. "I've never seen gold…"

"Really? Not even in the palace?"

"Yeah. But not up close."

I pulled my hair back. "I have gold earrings."

He stared at me for a moment, even after I let my highlighted hair fall over my shoulders.

"Are those highlights unnatural?"

I looked at him a little puzzled. "No. It's funny, though. Most people think they are. I was born like this…you know, my father and all…"

The setting sun faded over his face. That's when it dawned on me. "Oh no!" I shouted standing up. "It's late! Father must know that we're gone! Kitty, we have to go!"

Jericho stood up and tried to comfort me. "Esther, don't worry. I'll take the blame…"

"No…you…" I shook my head. "We'll find some way to chat, but first we have to get to the palace!"

Kitty, Jericho, and I scaled over the wall. It was already dark and I knew we were in trouble. It was so dark I couldn't even see either one of them.

"Princess, I'll take the heat," he said.

I smiled to myself. "You don't have to. I can handle my father…" I sighed. "I think…"

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the palace and shone on the three of us. It was blinding and it took me a second to look ahead. I saw my parents and a group of palace guards. Mother was using her magic to produce the light and I could see Father. I shivered when I noticed the look on his face.

"Esther! Katra!" Mother raced over to us and wrapped us up within her arms. The guards came and roughly grabbed Jericho, dragging him away. I reached out for him, but Father called my name sternly and I froze.

"Take them inside, Demitria," he told my mother. She shook at his tone but took Kitty and me inside. She clutched on to us, wishing us the best of luck through her embrace. She grabbed on to me tight, for she knew I'd hear the worst of it.

Inside the palace, we were taken to a room where Father held his monthly council meetings. I honestly felt like a fugitive, and Kitty was sweating like a pig. Mother was standing behind Father and she was just as worried as we were.

"Katra!"

Kitty shivered and stepped forward. "Papa?"

"Go to your bedchamber. Your mother will punish you momentarily."

Kitty nodded and walked over to me. She embraced me. "Good luck, Es," she whispered. She looked at Jericho and waved.

"Katra," Father called her name harshly and she walked to the doorway. She looked toward Mother.

Mother blew a kiss to her and Kitty smiled sadly and left. Father motioned for two palace guards to escort her.

I sighed and wiped sweat from my forehead. I stared at Jericho. From the look on his face, he was worried but he smiled affectionately at me.

"Jericho!"

Jericho stood tall and looked forward. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Father glared at him as if he were a filthy rat. "What were you thinking when you decided to help my daughters escape the palace?"

"Father…"

"Esther."

I sighed and bit my tongue.

"I'm waiting."

Jericho began to sweat. "…I wanted to show them my old neighborhood and my friends… Kitty wanted to see what life was like outside of the palace walls and I wanted to show her."

"Do you know that what you did is forbidden?"

Jericho nodded. 'Yes, Pharaoh."

Father stared at me. "I don't understand why you did it if you knew it was wrong. I am feeling generous and therefore I'll give you another chance. This will never happen again."

"Yes sir."

Father stared at Jericho. "…You will no longer work in the garden. You will no longer be permitted to come in any contact with the Princesses what so ever, am I clear?"

I gasped. Jericho nodded and bowed his head. What could he say against my Father? My father was intimidating. It wasn't fair. I tried my best to keep myself from speaking up. But when Father called for the guards to take him away, I lost my control.

"Father, it wasn't all his fault!"

Father looked at me coldly. "I know that very well. You're not getting it any easier, Esther."

I watched helplessly as they dragged him away. His eyes were focused on me, but I didn't see anger or fear or in his eyes. I saw something more…and it filled me with warmth…and strength.

I looked up at Father. He wasn't dramatically taller than me, but at this moment, I felt like a helpless flea. All was silent and the only beings in the room were my parents and I. Mother was unvoiced the entire time. She must have feared Father just as much as she loved him.

"Esther, I am very disappointed in you," he finally said. His voice was quick and firm, as the anger was slowly building up.

"Father…"

"I'm not done," he scolded me. "How could you do this? Something could have happened to you. Something could have happened to your sister. Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Yes…" I admitted. "But I was very careful…"

"That doesn't make it right, Esther. Leaving the palace with out permission is strictly forbidden, and I will not tolerate it. The future of Egypt rests on your shoulders and you're not setting a good example for Katra or your people!"

"Father, I apologize!"

Father stared at me, his eyes empty, filled only with anger. "That doesn't fix it. You're to stay in your room and you can only exit to continue your ka training. Other than that, you're confined there until further notice."

I gasped. "Can I see Kitty at least?"

"No," Father said roughly, walking across the chamber. 'You've set a bad example for her. You won't see her until your punishment is lifted."

"That's not fair!" I cried, raising my voice. I rushed over to his side. "I wanted to make Kitty happy!"

"It's fair enough, Esther," he scolded, turning to look down at me. "You're an irresponsible sister, and for that I will not allow you to see Katra, until she learns, after her punishment!"

I growled and stomped out of the room. "You're nothing but a tyrant!"

I ran off to my chambers, ignoring Father's voice calling my name in rage. I shut my door and locked it well. I blew out my candles and threw myself onto my bed, and I wept into my pillow.

Father stomped on my door, nearly knocking it over. He wasn't the type to take back talk, especially from his own children.

"Go away!" I yelled through my tears. The stomping continued and I place a pillow over my head to drown out the clatter and his terrifying voice.

"Atem," I could hear my mother call to my father. "Leave her alone. She's already on punishment. What more do you want?"

Father hollered at her, but I couldn't hear it well. I cried. I was restricted from seeing my own sister. And I would no longer see Jericho. I wanted to see him…I wanted to talk to him again…to feel those gemstone eyes glistening on me once again. My father is a tyrant.


	8. My First Love

_Author's Note: _This chapter features a song that I wrote called "The Path." I wrote it particularly for the relationship between Esther and Jericho because it fits the whole situation really well. I wrote this song all the way back in August when I was on vacation in Puerto Rico. I was sitting on my aunt's porch and it had just finished raining. It was so beautiful I was inspired and I thought, "Hey, I'll write a song for The Diary of A Queen 2!" Well, anyway, read on and tell me what you think!

_Chapter 8: My First Love_

I cried all night on my bed, incarcerated in my chambers like a prisoner of war. I couldn't sleep at all. Jericho was on my mind, and I felt the deepest compassion for him. I knew I would see Kitty again, eventually, but the chances I had of seeing him again were very slim and that I dreadfully recognized. It hurt very much, like a stabbing pain in my chest that would barely give me the consent to breathe. I never felt anything like this, until last night when I stared into his eyes for perhaps the final time.

My eyes, as dark red as they already were, lost all of the whiteness and were now oceans of scarlet, with rivers of tears that streamed down my face and obscured me. The sun was already gracing the sky, but I didn't care. There was a tempest blowing with in my mind and my heart. All these feelings were strange and they frightened me deeply.

I was shaken by the knock on my door. I wearily lifted my head to gaze at the door.

"If you're Father, leave me alone!" I yelled hoarsely.

"What if it's your mother?"

I gasped and managed to stand up. I removed the wooden plank from my door and scurried back to my bed. "Come in…"

Mother poked her head through my door. "Are you sure?"

"…I guess…"

Mother came in completely and shut the door, before closing it. She stood there for while, wafting in the silence of my chambers. I heaved a loud sigh, and that spurred her.

"Esther? How are you feeling?"

I shook my head weakly against my pillow. "…Sick… Very sick…"

Mother slowly approached my bed. "I hope it's nothing I can catch…"

I chuckled. "No… Don't worry, Mother. You can come closer."

She giggled slightly and sat bedside. "Tell me. What's really bothering you? You've been punished before, but you never fell this hard."

"…I don't feel like talking about it…"

"Are you going to eat?"

"No…"

"…Then that's a problem…" Mother tried to peek at my face, hidden within my pillow. "…Come on, Esther, you can tell me…I won't get upset. I'm not your father, obviously."

I slowly lifted my head and sat up. I swayed from side to side and Mother placed her hand behind my back, to help me keep my balance. It used to be this way when I was younger and I fell ill. Mother always used to come into my bedroom and pat my back whenever she came around or heard me coughing. Then she'd envelope me within her arms and that always made me feel better.

"Talk to me," she said sweetly. "Maybe I can help…"

I bowed my head. "Mother…I feel terrible. I can't believe all of this happened. All I wanted to do was take Kitty out. She wanted to know what life was like out there and I wanted to help. She might never have a chance to see the world, you know? That's all I wanted. I was planning to return before noon, but I lost track of time…and Jericho…"

I sighed. "…He didn't want me to get in trouble. Yes, it was his idea, but I agreed. I didn't want this to happen, and now he's in trouble with Father and probably with his cruel aunt!"

Mother wrapped her arms around me. "Tell me more about Jericho. What is it that you feel for him?"

My eyebrows, as relaxed as they became from the embrace furrowed and I stared at my mother. "What are you talking about?"

Mother pulled away from me and smiled. "I saw the way you reached out for him and the look in your eyes when he was taken away… Tell me about that…"

I shook my head, laughing and denying what I was really feeling. "It's nothing like that! We're friends and he's really sweet. I felt really sorry for him. And Father was treating him so cruelly…"

Mother eyed me skeptically. "What ever you say, I'll believe it, Esther. But I really think you care deeply for him." She stood up off my bed and kissed my forehead. "You don't want to train to day, do you?"

She read my mind.

"…No…tell Father I caught the flu or something…I am feeling sick…not physically but it I can't do anything today…especially if I have to see him…"

Mother shrugged. "I understand…but your Father is only trying to do what's right for you, though, he has forgotten about how he used to be when he was a young boy. But don't let your heart bitter towards him. As difficult as it is to see, it really pains him when you rebuke him."

I shrugged. "That's what I was hoping for…" I turned over, facing the opposite direction from my mother.

"I'll cancel your training. I hope you feel better, Es."

Mother removed the wooden board from the door and departed into the halls.

I remained in bed for basically the entire day. I didn't feel like getting up or walking around. That's what happy people do, and I was far from happy. From the time the sun rose until the time the sun fell and the moon took its place, I was lost within my sheets and my mind.

Darkness once again filled my room. A beautiful day was wasted, but that never crossed my mind. I was shaken when I heard a loud patter on my balcony. I looked up to see a rock fly through the red curtain.

"What the-?"

I stood up weakly and walked to the curtains, pulling them apart and exiting out to the balcony. I strained my eyes through the darkness and tried to find whom it was that threw the stones. I gasped when I saw those blue eyes shining through the dimness of the night.

I suddenly found my strength and my fountain of hope.

"Good evening, Princess," he whispered.

I stood there in silence. Thank the gods it was so dark, for this time I was the one beaming.

"Jericho…" I couldn't find any words to say. "…I-"

"I'm relieved that I can see you at least once more," he said, gently interrupting me.

I nodded. "I am, too…" I don't know what was going on with in me, but I found myself wanting to do something crazy. "…Jericho…I'm coming down…wait for me, okay?"

"I'll wait."

"…I want you to take me back to the river…" I said, my voice low in the night. "…I want to talk to you in real privacy…"

Jericho sighed and stared up at me for a while. "…If that's what you really want…"

I rushed into my chambers, and then leapt off of my balcony and landed right on top of him. He toppled over from the force and bit his tongue to forbid a loud grunt from escaping.

"I'm sure…"

Jericho stared at me in shock. Something was different about me…and this time I wasn't hiding it.

I stood up off him and blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just… Let's go now, huh?"

Jericho shook for a moment, answering a few seconds later. "…You know, I've got a better place that I can take you…"

"Take me anywhere!" I said excitedly. "Anywhere you go, I'll follow."

He stared at me again. It felt nice to have his eyes upon me once more. I was content to see him once again.

My breath was stolen when we arrived in the most beautiful desert oasis I had ever seen. The pond water was as crystal clear as Jericho's eyes and the trees and bushes secluded us from the outside world. It was just the two of us, and that's how I wanted it.

I sat on the sandy ground, staring up at the stars that glittered all over the sky. Jericho sat beside me and crossed his arms.

"…I'm surprised…" he said in the darkness.

"For what?"

"You've changed…" he said, then added with a smile. "…But that's a good thing…"

It took me a moment to think it over, and I realized what I had done. I escaped with him, prompted him to take me to any place where we could be alone. This wasn't like me…and it began to sink in.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're all right," I said, only revealing half the truth.

"Come on, Princess," he scoffed playfully. "If you won't admit yourself, then I'll confess myself first…"

I glanced at him, confused. "What? Confess what?"

"I was thinking about you the moment I left the conference chamber," he explained. His eyes softened into honesty. "I wanted to see you again. Locked like a prisoner in my chambers, the memory of your face made me happy. I was glad that you didn't take all of the blame. I know you wanted to help me, but it was an honor for me to save you…"

"…Jericho, I didn't…"

"…I think your wonderful, Esther. You're the most beautiful princess I've ever heard of, because you're not stuck up or greedy. You're caring, compassionate, and loving. I'm relieved that my aunt asked for a job in here, instead of in the city. I could never find a woman as beautiful as you, no matter how hard or for how long I'd try. My friends think that I'm weak and I don't blame them…"

With every word that came out of his mouth, I felt him stealing my air. I found it difficult to respire and my eyes watered. His words were beautiful and deep…I couldn't help myself. It scared me and I stood up.

(Song begin) 

_**You and I **_

Aren't that different 

_**All you need**_

**Is to take that chance**

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at me. He was afraid that I was reprimanding him.

"Jericho…I can't do this…"

"…It's me isn't it? I'm nothing like those suitors or maybe my personality is a wreak…that's it, isn't it?"

"No!" I slowly backed away. "I just…my father would probably kill you. I don't want him to hurt you anymore… We can't be together…"

_**You and I**_

_**Belong together**_

_**Whenever you decide**_

_**To choose me**_

I'll still be here 

I began to walk away. I didn't want my father to hurt him. Father surely would do something out of reason, and I didn't want anything to happen to Jericho. I felt something for him…I was confused…maybe that's another reason why I had to flee.

_I opened my heart_ I wait with my open soul 

_**Which way you'll choose**_

_**I don't know**_

_**One that leads to us **_

_**Or a lonely you**_

"Princess…" Jericho grabbed my hand. I stopped when I felt his touch. His skin was cool: as refreshing as the cool breeze wafting from the spring. "Please…I'll take what ever risks are necessary if I can see you…if I can just be with you…"

_But I hope_ You'll consider me 

_**Let me know the answer**_

_**Once you choose**_

I shook my head sadly. "I only wish that were possible…"

"That's my only wish. That has always been my wish…since the day we met. I don't want anything from you…only your trust and your heart…"

"You already have it," I said with a sigh. "But you can't keep it forever. My father isn't going to let it slide. He's going to hurt you…I don't want him to hurt you…"

I turned back to him and stared into his eyes. My hand slowly lifted and made contact with his cheek. He shivered at the feel of my skin on his face. "I'll have to take the risk of never being able to see you rather than to know that you're dead…"

_**You and I **_

_**Live in different worlds**_

_**There's a line drawn between us**_

_**We're tied and held**_

_**By captive chains**_

"My father would most likely do that… It's against the law and above all, you and I are two very different people…" my eyes glazed over with tears and I swallowed hard. "…It'll never work… I'm stuck in this superficial life as a queen-to-be and I have come to resent that. I don't want to be a butterfly in a jar. I want to be a bird that can take flight and move at the pace it wants."

Jericho touched the hand I held on his cheek. "Then why not start today…"

_**But tonight**_

_**I took the time**_

_**To look into your eyes **_

_**But no**_

_**I'm too afraid I'll fall in love**_

_**That will cause use pain**_

I shook and turned away from him. "That's not the only reason why I have doubts. I'm afraid…not just for you…but for me, as well. How can I trust you? You must enjoy going to the 18 and over clubs…"

Jericho chuckled. "That was a joke…"

_**Opened heart**_

_**My opened soul**_

_**Which path I'll choose**_

_**I'm still confused**_

_**I'm still not really sure**_

_**But my heart is just as**_

_**Confound and lost as I **_

_**How can I ever choose?**_

"I live a limited life," I said sadly. "I can't go places, I can't meet people, and I can't fall in love with the one my heart chooses. You on the other hand…"

_**You're heart is cover by protective walls**_

_**Ones that we must tear apart**_

_**But it's all up to you**_

_**What do you want to do?**_

"Forget me," he said. "This is about you. You want to live your life on the path you choose…not the path chosen for you…"

I nodded. "That's what I want…that's what I've always wanted…"

_**Maybe I'll jump in **_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**Escape and leave this world behind**_

_**I'll let myself get lost inside your heart**_

I stared into the sky. The shooting stars pranced around freely…the birds sang to the tunes they felt like singing. Why couldn't I be like that?

My life I've lived following directions and never listening to my heart, but now…it was overwhelming…

_Open heart _

_**My opened soul**_

_**Which path I'll choose**_

_**Now I know**_

"Jericho…" I said after meditating for a long while. "…It'll be hard, now that Father has prohibited you from even standing beside me." I sighed. "…So, let's take this night and hold it in our arms…and never let it go. It's about us now, just for tonight…"

_**Those arms that show**_

_**Your wholesome love**_

_**That's true**_

_**I'll take the path that leads to you**_

"I see… But I want you forever…not for a night. I'm not like that." Jericho said, getting the wrong idea.

"I know," I said. "But I want us to just enjoy each other's company and…"

Jericho held his finger to my lips, cutting me off in mid-sentence. I gazed up into his eyes. My hands lifted and held onto his arms. I swooned at the muscles that I never realized where there. Something took over me…it was desire…the desire to be free.

_Oh! Those two are feelin' on each other! She's definitely not ashamed of her feelings for him anymore. What'll happen next? Review and I'll update as soon as I can!_


	9. Mother Knows All

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for taking so long, but finally here you go, peoples! Hope you like it!

_Chapter 9: Mother Knows All_

I wrapped my arms around his muscular body, and I let my lips lightly taste his. He shivered at my sudden rush and was frozen over. I pulled him down to the ground with me. I couldn't understand this but I didn't let him go. Why was I feeling an urge like this? Why was it so strong? I have never experienced longing like this ever in my life. I managed to take him down to the dirt, where I let his body cover mine. I was surprised when I felt him pull away from me. He was shaken but got on to his feet and straighten his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized, blushing slightly. "But I can't do this…"

I stared up at him in complete disbelief. Wasn't it he who wanted to take me to the club and get me drunk so that he could then take me to his bed and-? (You know the story.)

"I don't understand…" I said, lifting the strap on my dress that was falling off my shoulder. "…I don't know what came over me…" I sighed and drew my knees close to my body. "I feel awful. What would Mother think…?"

I gasped. "Oh no! It's dawn and I'm not in my chambers!" I glanced at the sky, which was filling the darkness with bright colors of pink, crimson, and cerulean. "I still have time!"

I stood up and ran over to Jericho, fiddling with the string dangling off his collar. "Thanks for stopping me. You're a lot more of a man than I thought you were…" I chuckled and kissed his lips. "One day, you and I will be together. When I become Queen and Father can't tell me who to be anymore, I'll make you my king…"

Jericho gasped slightly and smiled. "I'll wait for you, Esther…"

I returned to the palace and Jericho came to help me climb over the wall. Jericho left with a smile to another part of the garden. I climbed onto my balcony and stepped inside. I was startled when I found my mother standing in front of my door. She locked it and was staring at me, her face emotionless.

I whimpered and ran over to her. "Mother!"

She stared at me as I stood before her, but she surprised me when her face gently transformed into the serenity of her smile. "You're back. What took you, Es?"

I stared at her. "Mother. Nothing happened…I just went out for a walk through the garden."

Mother placed her left hand on her hip and shook a slender finger. "Aww, no. I came in a while after you left and looked out the window, just in time to watch you scale the wall with the boy and wander off into the darkness. Don't lie to me, Esther. I know you were with him. Tell me…you were, am I right?"

I sighed and tilted my head back in exasperation. I fidgeted over to my bed and slumped onto it.

Mother crossed her arms and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She walked over to me and sat at my side. "I'm not upset or anything, Esther. You know me. I only want to help and do what I feel is best for you. I want you to live up to the duties bestowed upon you the day Jade left us, but I also want you to enjoy a normal life as much as possible."

I turned away from her. "Mother…you don't always have to pry into my business like this…"

Mother bowed her head and placed her hands on her knees. "I apologize, Esther. I only want to help in anyway I can. I don't want you to label me as your primary enemy, just like you have marked your father. Is that so wrong?"

I stared back at her, feeling slightly guilty. Mother had a calm personality, and she wasn't the type to start yelling over every little mistake. She tried her best to understand the other person, as if taking a minute to walk in their shoes. She was filled with compassion and understanding, unlike Father who hardly gave anyone a chance to explain before jumping into conclusions.

"Mother…you were right."

She slowly lifted her head to look up at me. "Right? About what?"

I leaned against the post of my canopy bed. "About Jericho…"

Mother smirked at me and hugged me tightly. "I knew you felt something for him. You two make a cute little couple. It's so adorable."

I didn't want to tell her about the move I made on him last night. Mother saw everything multihued, while at this moment everything for me was black and white. Much her personality had been passed down to Kitty, and I wondered why I couldn't be like that. I shook my head and abandoned my thoughts and explained myself to Mother.

"…Mother, he didn't take me. I wanted to go. I told him to take me with him…anywhere…"

Mother giggled and clapped her hands. I'm positive Kitty would have done the same thing. "You obviously feel a lot of things toward him, no?" Mother was working on my guilty side, as oblivious as she was about it.

I shook and I collapsed under the tremendous pressure. "Mother, I wanted to…" Sleep with him… That's what I wanted to say. But in front of Mother? That would be so uncomfortable, so I decided it would be easier to just hint it.

"I did something wrong…or almost did…"

Mother glanced at me, joining her hands to her heart... Her smile was still there. "Esther…there's nothing wrong with young love!"

"Mother, we were making out…"

Mother lowered her arms and stared at me. "You did?"

I blushed. "Yeah…I'm so ashamed. I felt so crazy as if some type of alter ego took over me…" Mother quietly stared at me. "…But then I thought of you and…I stopped…well, actually Jericho stopped me…"

Mother sighed and put her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you. I mean, I had some of my own encounters…but the thing is you were able to hold yourself back and I'm very proud of you for that…"

I nodded. "You taught me well."

"That I did," she agreed with a sweet smile.

I sighed but then shook my head when a certain thought crossed my mind. "Ma, you can't tell Father about this. You know he'd-"

Mother touched my hands and I hushed. "I understand, Es. I was a young, ambitious girl, too, you know. And I have a feeling that if your father and I were in the same secret love situation, then we'd probably be all hush-hush about it. I also know exactly what your father would do if he found out any of this and I don't think I need to say it."

I nodded and stood up, ready to crawl back under my covers.

"Tell me," she asked, turning back to look at me. "What happened exactly? How do you feel?"

I giggled and swirled over to her in a soft spin, my wrinkled, white nightgown gracefully tracing my movements. "I don't know how to explain how I feel…all I can say is that I feel happy when I'm with him." Landing on the empty spot beside Mother, I added, "He even told me that he's madly in love with me! No man has ever said that to me before. It feels so beautiful I can't even put it into words. I never felt like this." Mother smiled slightly but I could tell she was a little uneasy. My faced calmed to a worried frown. "Ma…what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

Mother stood up and walked over to the wall not too far from the balcony. "Of course I am, Esther. I'm so glad that you finally found someone that captivates you heart like so. You have been blessed with the gift to love another…but then…I'm unsure about him."

"Why?"

She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Esther, please don't take this the wrong way. It's just a little piece advice from your dear mother. Please keep this in mind, okay?"

I stared at her in confusion but shrugged. "Sure."

"You have to be absolutely careful about how much trust you give him," she explained. "I'm not trying to say that he isn't good enough for you. I believe that anyone who can make your heart the happiest it's ever been is worth it. However, with his economical position, it could be he might stray from you to get to something else. I don't doubt your feelings for him or his feelings for you, but you need to imply your head in time with your heart. You understand, Esther?"

I stared at her. Mother wasn't the superficial type of Queen, and I knew she did have a point. I smiled at her reassuringly. "I understand, Mother. I'll be careful. You have a good point. But I know in my heart that Jericho would never do that to me."

Mother grinned warmly. "That's beautiful, Es."

The moment was shattered when Mother and I suddenly heard a loud shout coming from outside my balcony. We glanced at each other with perplexed eyes and instantly rushed out to my terrace. Mother and I stared down at the sight and gasped. I witnessed Father stop Jericho while he was tending to the garden.

"What the-?"

"Jericho, you and I need to speak right now and it can't wait," Father bellowed to him. Jericho stood up and turned around to stare at Father. Bowing, he nodded and awaited Father's reply. "Yes, Pharaoh…"

"I know what happened last night."

Jericho's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me, your Majesty?"

"Don't play dumb, Jericho. You disobeyed me and you saw my daughter again. Not only did you break the first rule, you also took her out of the palace and away with you. I know what happened!"

I gasped. "Oh no! It's not his fault! I-"

I was shut when I continued to hear Father shouting at Jericho, who was powerless in defending himself.

"For dishonoring my family and myself, I can no longer allow you to work here…"

"NO!"


	10. A Father's Rage

_Author's Note:_ Let's all see what happens when Esther stands up to her own father. A mistake? Maybe. Well, any way, I hope you like it. From here on out, everything is going to get hot! Hot as in there's going to be a lot of trouble in the next chapter and you'll see why. By the way, I'm not going to update next week because I'm going on spring break. I'm so happy! I've waited for spring break since like September before school even started! Thanks to all those who reviewed, too. When this story's done, I promise to get the third part in as soon as I can, especially for you guys. Anyway, enough of that. Read on and I hope you like it!

_Chapter 10: Father's Rage _

I ran into the garden and stood at the granite doorway with my hands clenched into tight, angry fists. Father was silent for a minute before turning his head to glance at me over a mauve caped shoulder. I glared at him and his eyes narrowed at my obvious defiance.

"Esther, what is with you lately? You have been nothing but an insolent girl."

I growled and tightened my fist, shaking it as I held it up. "Father, can't you stay out of my life for at least a day? You're a big headache, in case no has told you yet. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Father swished around so quickly I even heard the wind cry. I knew I did it and inside of me, I was a little fearful. But there was no way that I'd let it show. "I have had enough of you're attitude, Esther. The coronation is only short weeks away, and lately you've let this rat throw you off course. You used to be completely determined and now it's as if you don't even care anymore!"

"I don't care anymore!" I raised my voice, not paying attention to the fact that I was really playing with fire. "I don't care and you know why? Because I know that's what you don't want me to do but I'm going to do it any way because this is my life and you can't tell me how to live it!"

I could see Mother watching up on my balcony, mouth agape. Father was as shocked but his eyes seemed to glow, and I shook slightly.

"I've had enough of your impudence, Esther," he growled at me with a frightening tone.

I defiantly crossed my arms. "What are you going to do about it? Throw me in the dungeon? Are you going to treat me like a prisoner like you've done to all of your other enemies?"

Father snarled and turned around to look at Jericho. "You've corrupted my family enough. I have no choice but to send you and your aunt back where you came from."

My eyes widened and I ran closer to him. "Father, no. Please. It wasn't his fault! I choose to be this way. I have a mind of my own and no body can change that!"

Father shifted his eyes down to glare at me. "What is it about him that makes you feel compelled to protect him?"

I stared up at him and slowly lowered my head to look over at Jericho. There he stood in the distance; so close to me yet so far apart. I shook my head and looked up at my father once again. "…Because I want to be with him…I want him close to me…"

I could hear Mother gasp and she exited the balcony, rushing inside. My father grumbled, clearly really angered. "It's final. He has to go! I won't let him continue to distort you, Esther."

"Father, I told you! I have my own mind and my own heart. I choose whom I love and I love him! I want him here, Father! I want to see him again! Whether you throw him out, eventually I'll find a way to get to him. You nor Mother nor anyone else is going to hold me back!"

Father's expression never changed as he bellowed for Jericho to get out of his sight and into his chambers. I watched as Jericho waked away, staring at me from the corner of his eye.

I turned to Father. "I'm tired of you always trying to run my life!"

"You and I have a lot to take about," he groused to me angrily. I began to back up as he neared me. His violet eyes burned at me, the eyes that were so much like mine but yet so blind that they couldn't see what I saw or thought I saw.

"That's enough, Yami," my mother called to Father, standing at the doorway with her head hung low and her fists grappled onto the sides of her lilac colored dress.

Father turned from me and approached Mother, breathing hard. "…You knew about these two, didn't you?"

Mother remained silent, not taking the chance to lift her head or even her eyes to look at him. Father's eyes and tone grew icy.

"Speak to me! Tell me, because I know that you knew. You are trying to hide it from me, aren't you?"

Mother shook at his voice but raised her shaky head to look at him. "Yes. I did know. I just…wanted to see her happy…genuinely happy. Have you forgotten how things were back when we met? Can you recall how difficult and how stressful that was?"

Father growled and tightened his fists. "…Have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

Mother stared at him and her eyes narrowed to an expression of irritation, a look I hardly ever saw her use. "How can you think that for a second I forgot? I never forgot as much as it pains me. The memories are still in here…" she gestured to her heart, coming closer to Father. "I'll never forget as long as I live. How can you even bring it up?" Mother's caramel brown eyes watered at every sentence.

Father stared at her silently. "…I'll talk to you later, Esther…" his voice was calmer but her never looked back at me. He turned his attention to Mother. "…But first we need to talk."

Mother turned around and began to head back inside, her eyes half shut.

I stared after them in bewilderment. There was something that gnawed at the back of my mind. I waited for a second and then headed up to their bedchambers.

The doors to their bedroom were slightly closed and I hung around to hear what their conversation was about. I cautiously crept beside the door and leaned against the wall beside it. I held my breath and listened attentively to what they were saying.

"You're putting Esther and Katra at risk," Father explained calmly to her. Mother was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"…I just don't want them to feel trapped," she said softly. "I know it would have been terrible for me if I ever had to live a life like this forever. Didn't you ever feel like you were caged and trapped with no place to run and no one to understand or even care?"

I leaned closer to the opening of the door and peered inside. Father's eyes were low and he seemed to be considering what she had said.

"I did. Many times I did."

He walked up to her and lifted her head with his hands. "…We've made a terrible mistake in the past. It took away one of the most precious gifts we had. I don't want anything like that to happen again. The girls mean too much to me and I know you only want to make them happy. But I know that the only way to protect them may be to live like this. Please, consider that."

Mother stared at him for a long moment, and then lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her body. "…I see. You're right."

Father walked over to the large bed and sat at its foot. Mother followed and stood before him. A sad smile danced onto her face. "…You were as affected by her death as I was, am I right?"

Father chuckled and stood up, wrapping Mother up in his arms. "She was very important to me and she still is." His face faded into seriousness. "…I need to fire Jericho and Mariasha. I'm starting to get a feeling that they're presence here isn't going to lead to anything good."

Mother gasped but nodded. "I've felt that way since I first laid my eyes on that woman. Something about her never felt right in me."

"…Jericho…" I whispered to myself, slumping against the wall and closing my eyes. The sweet memory of his face and his eyes gleamed into my vision. "…No…"

Without thinking or even letting my mind process my actions, I suddenly burst into my parents' bedchambers. "No, you can't let him go!"

They stared at me in shock, both staring at me with wide orbs. "Esther," Mother said, approaching me. "What's wrong?"

"You're firing Jericho!" I cried in frustration. "I heard what you said."

My parents exchanged glances. "You understand me, don't you Mother?"

She stared at me with an apologetic expression marking her face. "…Es…you're father is right. It would be best to let him go."

My face fell and I shook my head. Mother approached me cautiously but I back up harshly out of the grasp of her warm arms. "No. You can't. He needs this job, I know it!"

Both of them remained calm. Father slowly moved toward me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I shook.

"Esther…we haven't been honest about your sister's death," he began. My eyes enlarged. He was correct. My parents' neglected telling anything other than what I already knew about Jade. As many times as I had brought the subject up, they never responded and they seemed to have even ignored it and tossed it aside.

"…Yes?"

"…I think now would be the best time to tell you. You need to know to understand why everything works the way it does."

Mother motioned for me to take a seat on the nearest cushioned chair. I slowly sat and placed my hands on my lap. I nodded my head at them as a way of telling them to go on.

It was a long afternoon, listening to the horrible truth of my sister's death. Her passing was no accident; she was killed. The thought of the individual who took my sister from me filled my heart with rage. I understood well why they couldn't tell me when I was younger. I wouldn't have been able to take it and they knew it.

Mother was nearly in tears, explaining her horrible nightmares and how in a way, they had come true. Describing the individual as an evil and good for nothing person, I wondered who it was. They didn't name any names at all. But I guess it wouldn't matter since she was exiled.

The sun was in mid sky already as we came to the close of the conversation. I stared up at my mother. She was taken down a painful spiral of memories of the life she was hoping to live with the five of us; Father, Mother, Jade, Kitty, and me.

"I can't believe it," I whispered, wiping a tear from my eye. My sister didn't deserve to die like that. "Who could have possibly wanted her dead?"

"That person is not important," Father told me. "That's why we have to protect you. It hurt us almost too much to lose Jade and we don't want to go through it again. We have to do all we can to ensure that you'll live for as long as you can. That's all we want, even if it'll be difficult to be happy in all aspects of life. But that's a risk we're willing to take to protect you like we should. We love you and Katra very much and we only want what's best. Do you understand, Esther?"

I looked up at him as he advanced toward me. My eyes lowered slightly. "…I guess… I guess I can't blame you." I stood up and approached him as well. My expression was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Father. I never hated you. I was mad and I didn't mean anything I said. You're not a tyrant at all. You're just…tough."

Father chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I winced a little at the feel of the hard Puzzle around his neck but finally raised my head to look at him. "I should apologize to you as well, Esther. I was a little hard on you but I'm supposed to be. After all, you are Egypt's next Queen, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't." I sighed through gritted teeth.

Mother giggled happily. "I'm so happy you two can finally see eye to eye again." She suddenly lost it. "…Wait… Yami, there is still something we have to do…" She turned to me as Father loosened his grasp on me. "…I'm sorry for this, too, Esther."

"Huh?"

"We have to fire Jericho…"

My eyes grew once again. "No! But Mother, he needs the work!"

Mother nodded and sighed. "I understand that, Esther. It's nothing personal against him, but there's just something about that woman that doesn't feel right. I don't trust her at all."

I was ready to retort, but Father hushed me. "Esther, I see that you feel something for this boy, but I have to let him go. I'm afraid something could happen to you."

I turned and slowly left the chambers. It was obvious no matter what I said they wouldn't change their minds. I pouted all the way to my chambers. I could hear footsteps down the hall, and the voices of my parents. I knew it now-they were on their way to do it. I heaved sadly as I sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry, Jericho…" I cried to myself. I wrapped my arms around my body and lowered my chin to my chest. "…I don't know what I could have said…"


	11. Mariasha's Wrath

_Author's Note: Guess whose back! Mysti Queen or Mystical V, as most know me. I'm so sorry it took me so long but my clumsy cousin busted up my old computer. Therefore, I had no means of finishing the story, which now I have to pick up from scratch. I had all my ideas ready to go, and now I have to try and remember all of them. What a pain? First she broke my computer and just a few days ago tore my favorite belt apart. She's not a toddler or anything; she's ten and its fun hanging out with her until she's cracks one of my things. Anyway, I'm back and ready for action. Unfortunately, now I have to use school computers since mine isn't hooked up to the internet yet. Anyway, thanks to everyone for once again picking this story up after so long. That means so much to me! Love ya! Don't forget to leave a beautiful review for me! Thanx! _

_Chapter 10: Mariasha's Wrath_

I ran down to the palace throne room and stopped at the doorway. I didn't want Jericho to leave…not after it seemed that we were finally starting to connect. When I was with him, I felt like I had nothing to worry about (except Father, of course) and that nothing else mattered in the world but what I felt and my views. I had never felt that before…I had never felt so free. That was Jericho's gift to me and I couldn't just let my dear prize drift away do to the duties the gods have cursed me with.

Father and Mother stood together before their thrones. Mother had her head bowed and her eyes caught my presence. It was a gaze of mixed pity and apology. Mother…I knew she didn't want to do this…but a piece of me was angry at her, too. She wasn't doing anything to help me, or so I thought. After all, she claimed for so long her desire to see her children happy, and here she was hesitantly snatching my love away from me. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"Your Majesties," Mariasha bowed before my parents. Jericho followed behind her, dragging a semi-long distance away. My heart thumped at his presence. Could he see me from here? I'd do anything to have him stare at me once again with those sea foaming blue eyes. I want to drown into him, but my thoughts were snapped by Mariasha's continued talk. "You've summoned me and I have come. What is it you would like me to do?"

Mother looked up at Father with her big, brown eyes as he stepped forward, the fiery determination and attitude that he usually carried with him was apparent. It was a mistake to defy him, I can admit that now, but I did what I had to do. I stood up for myself…but I can't say I don't completely regret my actions.

Fire was burning ablaze like hell itself deep within my chest as well and I was ready to act, and that passion would be my sword and shield in this battle.

Father continued with his business. "Mariasha…appreciate what you have done to keep the palace in order, but I am afraid that I won't need your services much longer."

Mariasha's expression almost instantly transformed from insincere nobility to honest rage. I wasn't surprised…from what Jericho had told me about his aunt, I'd say it was expected. Her stout fists balled up tightly at her sides as she took in Father's words. "And why not, may I be allowed to ask, my Pharaoh?"

"There are certain things that have come to my attention, not just from your nephew, but from your character as well. Therefore, you're released from this job."

Mariasha growled and lowered her head. "Isn't that too bad? Well, it's also too bad seeing how I won't leave…"

Mother growled in return and shook her head. "Who do you think you are? You march in here one day begging and pleading for a job and you snoop around without permission. Your time is up and if you don't leave, we'll make you leave, am I clear?"

Mariasha chuckled and lifted her head. "I like your attitude, Queenie… It's rough when it has to be…but it's a pity how foolish you are…." Mariasha smirked sinisterly. "You can't get rid of me so easily, I'm afraid."

I glared at the woman as well for insulting my mother, but I gasped when I felt someone grasp onto my waist. "Es! You're here!"

I looked down and saw Kitty with her arms wrapped around my thin frame. "Kitty? It's good to see you again."

"You, too," she said brightly. "I was so bored and lonely in my room…" Kitty hushed up when she her eyes gazed straight forward. "What's going on here?"

I turned around and gasped at what I saw. Mariasha was using some kind of dark magic to make the guards fall asleep and hit the ground roughly with their own distinct thuds. I shook my head. "There's something wrong with her."

"Mariasha! What are you doing?" Father demanded, very much steamed at this point.

"I won't go without a fight!" she challenged. "You'll have to fight me if you want to send me away. And I don't mean fist fight or sword fight…I want a good, old fashioned Shadow Game!"

"Shadow Game?" Mother repeated low to herself. "Love, you can't accept. This country has been in peace without that dreaded thing for so long. You're not just going to bring it up for this rat, are you?"

Father shook his head. "Don't worry, Demitria." He focused on the growingly evil woman in front of him. "I can't accept your offer. I won't allow the misfortunes of the past to repeat themselves again."

"Repeating the past is inevitable," Mariasha sneered defiantly. "It'll occur for every generation and for all of your decedents that will follow you tomorrow and long, long after that."

"What are you trying to prove?" Mother asked angrily. Concern was welled in her eyes and she tried to hide it but failed without question.

"You have two choices, either you fight me or you fight me," Mariasha created another dark spell and chanted the mantra under her breath. Before anyone could wonder what its effect would be, Mother began wobbling unsteadily. Father turned to her.

"Demitria? Demitria?"

Kitty gasped and was nearly in tears. "Mama!" Before I could stop her, Kitty dashed over to our mother ironically with the agility of a cat.

"Katra!" I screamed at her. I feared what would happen to her if that evil woman saw her. "Come back!"

"Mama!" Kitty ran beside Mother as we watched in horror when she fell into Father's arms. "Ma!" Kitty stared up at Mother as tears began to pour out of her eternally innocent gleaming eyes.

Kitty's thin fingers brushed back the sweat soaked strands of Mother's black bangs. "Mama, are you okay? Please wake up or nod or do something! Don't scare me!"

Father gently placed Mother on the ground. Kitty kneeled down and held Mother's hand tightly. "Papa…what happened?"

"She's just asleep," he said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. "She's fine, Katra…don't cry."

"It's worse than that," Mariasha scorned cruelly. "This is only the beginning, but soon you'll see."

Kitty looked up at Mariasha and gasped. Suddenly, she collapsed beside Mother. That's when I gasped, too, and now I was really beginning to panic. "Kitty! Don't fool around this isn't funny!"

I ran over to my family and crouched beside both my mother and my little sister. "Father…they're both asleep! What's going to happen to them?"

"This was all apart of my plan all along," Mariasha grinned. "You'll be nothing without those you care for. The both of you are alone now. The only real rays of light that shone in your life were these two…and now they're gone. The both of you are not only connected as father and daughter, but because your spirits are closely connected to the Shadow Realm. You think alike and you act alike…forever stubborn and resistant…until today…I'll break the both of you and send you into the Shadow Realm where you belong. And then you're family will soon follow!"

I gazed over at Jericho. He was trying to keep a solemn face, not wearing any emotions on his face. He was empty and barren…what happened to the eyes of the boy I once knew? Or was he just a boy I thought I knew? I felt betrayed…why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he tell me more so I could prevent this from happening? Father was right…but now wasn't the time for me to reveal my weakness…my only true weakness…

"I think I'll just enjoy taking you down one by one," Mariasha bantered. "But just so that they don't somehow get away and so you don't forget what's at stake here…" Mariasha lifted her hands and Mother and Kitty suddenly began floating in large circles of dark magic. I stepped away and shook my head.

"No! Stop this!" I shouted. "Please, let them go!" I wasn't paying attention to anything else right then and I gasped suddenly when I found my own dark circle enveloping me.

"No!" Father screamed as my head hung wearily. I struggled to hold it up and for a while, everything seemed to get blurry and dark, as if I were departing into a deep sleep.

"Jericho…" As seconds passed and faded out, I would see him, his face, or his memories flash before my eyes and as my lips emitted his name, calling out for his help, but I feared it would never come. It felt so painfully true…he betrayed me and he never loved me…I can't believe he left me behind…how could he? How could he…?

Five seconds hadn't even passed by when I was weakly brought back by the desperate sound of his voice. "PRINCESS!"

I struggled to lift my somnolent head up, or at least my dropping eyes. Jericho dashed past his cruel aunt and darted over to my darkness. He lifted his arms and smashed through the darkness after crying out a counter spell. Darkness shattered around me and I feel into his arms. "…What are you doing…here?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I can't let this happen to you, Princess," he said warmly. "You've treated me better than anyone, even if at times you were cold. You still had patience…and you make me feel like magic. Please…trust in me and I won't let you down. I won't allow that woman to harm your family."

I smiled at him weakly. "…I trust you…" I didn't know where that trust came from, but it was revived in me.

"Jericho? What do you think you're doing you fool?" Mariasha blared at him.

I slowly let myself sit on the ground as Jericho turned around to face her. "I won't let you do this!" he defied. "You not going to harm Princess Esther or anyone else and I'll make sure of it!"

"Do you forget where you come from? I took you with me and let you get yourself a job and this is how you thank me?"

"I have nothing to thank you for," he growled. "All my life, you've only brought me pain. When you brought me here…now personally that's the only thing I should be grateful for. If I never came here, I would have never met this intelligent, powerful, and beautiful woman. I would have never found where my true happiness lies…and I won't let you take that from me! Of all the rewards in life you snatched, this one is too precious for you to dispose at your whim!"

I was moved and Father stood there silently for a moment. He snapped out of the compassion growing within him and roared. "What did you come here for?"

"Simple," Mariasha explained. "I have many memories of my past and the past with you and your foolish wife, Pharaoh. I know a lot about you and that woman. I know where she came from and her methods of conquering your heart. She married you and you tossed every other concubine out your door. And there was one that really desired to be with you…and as of that day you abandoned her after showing so much affection, her fondness has soured into rancor."

Father stepped back a bit. "…Who are you? Tell me!"

"I think I should stop playing this game already," Mariasha chuckled. She used her dark magic and her body was enveloped by the darkness. When it emerged, she looked much younger and her body went from being the size of a pyramid to a curvy womanly figure. Her eyes were clear blue and beautiful, yet withholding deep, fiery, sinister anger. Her face was smooth and free of wrinkles and blemishes, and her hair went from nappy to soft and shiny. Who was she? I stood up slowly as my strength slowly began to return to me. I was shocked.

Father gasped and Mariasha's laughter grew colder.

"Is the original version of myself too much to take?" she bantered. She spun around showing off her body. "I am such a beauty like this. It's a shame what twenty years can do to a woman like me. Do you recognize who I am? Honestly, you mustn't have forgotten me. I made sure of it."

Father growled at her conceit and playfully insulting words. "You…cursed woman…Latifah…"

"Latifah?" I repeated. The stench of unfathomable hatred was rafting around the throne room. Who's that? I wonder. The inferno flaming in Father's eyes was one like I've never seen before. It was frightening to say the least. Who was she?

"You…I told you never to show your face around her again!" Father was really on fire, his words sharp and harsh and his tone taking suddenly uncompassionate. He really seemed to hate this woman.

"Princess," Latifah began to say turning to me. I guess she must have read the perplexed expression on my face. "I can see you really have no clue who I am. If your mother knew about me, she'd probably have a drastic raise in her blood pressure. But just so you know who I am, I'll just say it."

My eyes were fearful. I had a feeling something was about to hurt me. There was something coming that was going to rip through me like a monstrous wave. And then she let me have it.

"Jade…Princess Jade…I remember her…" Latifah chuckled as she twirled a strand of dark brown hair around her finger. "…She was a happy little girl. She was beautiful and full of so much life…and when it there's so much life in there…that just makes it all the more exciting to take it away…"

I gasped and shook my head angrily. "What do you mean? Why are you talking about my sister?"

"She's not here," Latifah continued. "She's not here with you because I didn't want her to be. The Pharaoh's pride and the Queen's heart…Jade would eventually become the Queen of Egypt…unfortunately that's not the way it worked. That little serpent in the garden was very obedient…it took her out of this world in less than five minutes with it's sweetly lethal venom. Poor Jade…all she wanted was to protect her little sister…"

My fists shook at my sides and rage consumed me, but painful sorrow stung just as badly. "You! You're the reason I was a trapped rat in this world! I don't belong here as the Queen! That was Jade's original job and if it weren't for what you did, I wouldn't be stuck with this horrible fate and I would still have my best friend! You took her from me!" The hate that I had seen in Father's eyes and in Mother's eyes as well, though it was well hidden, erupted with in me.

It was true what I said…If Jade were here I wouldn't be a caged mouse or forced to marry someone. I wouldn't have to worry about what next year will bring and I'd happily run off and around my unshackled life with hope in my heart and a joyful song to sing, never carrying the worry of having to decide the fate of this country or any country as if it were a cuff around my wrist.

I hated her…I hated her more than Mother or Father could…she took a lot more from me…yes, they did lose their first daughter…but I lost my friend, my sister, my freedom, and my true happiness. Latifah wasn't going to get away with this…I'd make sure of it myself.

_

* * *

__I think this version of the chapter was better than the original I had in my old computer. I have a lot to write about, and by the way, the third and final part to 'Diary of a Queen' will be coming shortly after this one, so stick around 'cuz it will be very interesting, indeed! Ha-ha! …um…please be courteous enough to leave a sweet review, much luv ya guys! _


	12. Guardian Angel

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but finally here it is enjoy!!

_Chapter 12: Guardian Angel_

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" Latifah's relentless laughter and mockery was setting me off. How could she take it so lightly? She was an evil soul and she had to be disposed of before she brought harm to anyone else…and I believe that her next victim would have been my mother.

I ran over to Father and valiantly stood by his side, my eyes focused on the target straight ahead. I didn't have to think it over…I was ready to fight.

"Esther, what are you doing?" Father asked, slightly stunned.

"I'm helping," I responded, calling forth my ka, Gyakutenno Megami, with out hesitation.

"This is too dangerous, Esther," Father said with a tone that spelled out 'don't question my authority.'

I read it loud and clear, but I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I don't care, Father. I think it's time to put my training to the test. I need to prove that I have what it takes to comply with my inevitable future…" I looked back at him. "…to become the Queen of Egypt. I don't have a choice in the matter and I never will. My people need me and I need to be strong for them…I have to fight now. I'm fighting for them…for Kitty and Mother and you…and for Jade…"

I lowered my head for a moment, the memories of the little time I spent with her as a child replayed before my eyes. My eyebrows arched in slight irritation of the woman before me. "…Besides…you'll need my help. Father, I'd be honored to fight by your side. I'm not against you like I always am…this time I'm with you…like I always should've been…"

I don't think Father's ever really heard words like that come out of my mouth, not even in his dreams. But today was different. The future was at stake, and whether I must be shackled to this prison life for as long as I live, I won't let the burden of an evil woman fall upon my people. I know that Mother and Father believe the same thing…and the gods know also that even Jade would think that way. After all, it was because of her that I was still alive. She saved me…in her five year old mind, she still took responsibility, as much as it kills me to know that if I hadn't gone into the garden that morning…or if I had in fact gone when she first asked me to…maybe then she'd still be here and I wouldn't feel this guilt or this sorrow.

But fate is fate and it can't be changed. I must fight on to pay my debts to the past. First, I must start with Latifah. Then tomorrow…if we make it to tomorrow, I'll make everything better. I swear I'll make it better.

"Esther…" Father stood tall over me. "Let's go for it."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Mariasha called out her own evil ka and scared the living light out of me. "This is my warrior…may I introduce you to my loyal servant, Fusion Richie!"

It was a sinister creature that rose from the shadows menacingly with icky steam spewing from every inch of its vile body. Eww…I knew things like this existed for some, but I never had the misfortune of seeing one face, much less fighting it head on. I regained my mental composure and watched as Father directed his ka Dark Magician to attack the steamy zombie.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The evil ka took the assault with hardly any damage. I gasped as I watched Latifah crack up by her lonesome. "It won't be that easy. I don't care what creatures you possess, because with my combined ka and dark magic power, I'm pretty much invincible now. Just try attacking again…why don't you try, Princess?"

Father looked toward me. "Esther. Be careful…remember what I taught you."

"Right…it's mind over matter as much as it is power," I said. "Megami, attack that thing!"

Once again, Fusion Richie took the blows without damage. Uh oh…this wasn't going anywhere. The battle raged on for what felt like hours, and Father and I stood in the same spot as we helplessly watched Latifah advance.

"I'm done playing games," Latifah finally sputtered. "I think I'll just end it now so I can move on my way."

She stared out to Father and then to me. I was exhausted and I won't deny it. I had never fought in a real battle, and the shadows were slowly consuming me. I was feeling unsteady and dizzy…the same feeling I had when I first began my training years ago.

Jericho watched his deranged aunt motionlessly. I think he might have been in shock and frozen, but I knew he feared her as much as I did. However, I hid my fear just as well as Father could hide his. I guess that's another thing that would give us away as being father and daughter.

"Esther…" Latifah snickered. "Yes…you're just about ready to head on over to the dark side of life…the Shadow Realm, aren't you?"

She chuckled at my worsening state. I was light headed and fear was beginning to consume me. Loneliness followed and beat me down and almost stole all of my pride. Is this the affects of the Shadow Real?

It was a place I had heard of so many times but never really understood. Why did it exist? For what purpose did it just exist there in space somewhere? Why do the wrong people have to go there and suffer while the evil can skip around out here harming everyone?

Life is unfair and life is cruel. That was one thing this whole ordeal had taught me. Life is just wrong sometimes…how can we make it right?

Father gasped. "Leave her. If there's anyone you should want to send to the Shadow Realm it should be me. I rejected you years ago to marry Demitria. Your hostility should be with me, not with my children."

"You make a good point, Pharaoh."

I shook my head. "No, Father…it's okay…you don't have to suffer for me…"

That's all I could think to say. I knew that either way he'd suffer…either way I'd suffer…no matter what, suffering was something everyone would feel if either one of us were gone. Everyone except the cold hearted Latifah, of course.

Someone would lose a husband and someone would lose a father…while someone might lose their daughter and another would lose their sister…

I suffered for Jade…as much as I didn't want to put Kitty through what I felt…and she'd probably feel it ten times worse due to the fact that she's old enough to remember vividly who I am and what I'm like…I knew she'd probably suffer worse if she lost her father.

What's a sister good for anyway? …I miss Jade…my big sister…didn't I know that answer?

"I won't let you harm her or her family!" Jericho suddenly shot in. "I won't let you, Latifah. You're not family to me, you're just a monster!"

"Why thank you," she sneered. "I think I should reward you with a gift for your spectacular disobedience." Latifah hummed a spelled and soon, Jericho was in the same state as Mother and Kitty.

"No…" I cried hoarsely. "…Not him, too…"

"Don't worry, Princess…he'll join you not too long after you depart. I'll make sure of it."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was ending before my eyes and I was completely powerless to stop it. What more could I do? I could wish to become stronger…I could wish for this horrible woman to disappear and leave everyone alone. But it wasn't that easy…wishes don't come true. Destiny is destiny…and if it was my destiny to fall into the shadows then there was nothing I could do to stop it…all I could do was let it take me.

Latifah prepared her final attack and I lowered my head and my shoulders. Maybe I won't go to the Shadow Realm…could there be a better place? Could I possibly go somewhere for the righteous? I prayed to the gods to not let me go into the darkness. I want to see my sister again…if I leave this earth I want to see Jade again.

"Father…Mother…Katra…Jade…" my voice grew hoarser and tears spilled from my eyes and soaked from my face. "I'm sorry…"

"Good bye, Princess Esther!" Latifah shouted insanely and commanded her ka to unleash his blast on me.

"Esther!" I heard Father shout from the commotion. Before I could look up at him, a bright light shone and nearly left me blind.

"Father! Where are you!" I shouted desperate and afraid. I tossed my head around wildly trying to see if he wandered off somewhere.

"Don't be afraid," an angelic voice said to me. I lifted my head and looked up to see a beautiful woman floating in the air. Her long dark hair flowed and hovered around her body, her eyes where a beautiful sparkling green color and her face was tremendously gorgeous. Without another word she directed her finger toward Kitty, Mother, and Jericho. And just like that, they were suddenly released from their temporary state of unconsciousness and they looked around with bewilderment.

"Mommy!" Kitty cried running to put her arms around Mother.

"Katra…" she said lowly and almost dazed. She looked up and saw me. "Esther!" She froze when she saw the floating angel above me. "…you…who are you…?"

"…I'm your guardian…I'm the guardian of the Egyptian Royal Family…and I'm here to help. This evil woman must be stopped…and together we'll put an end to her…"

Mother's eyes sparkled with tears…what did she see?


	13. The Reunion

_Author's Note:_ OMG sorry I took so long to update!! But I will be updating within the next week to finish off this story. I promise, I will be back to write the last sequel to this story. As for now, there are about 2 chapters left. So stick around for the closing of this one!! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

_Chapter 13: The Reunion_

Mother's eyes shone in the light and sparkled. It was as if something had moved within her. "I know you…"

The beautiful ka nodded. "Yes, I'm the Emissary of the Oasis. And…I'll explain everything after we take care of business first."

I looked up at her. "What can we do?"

"Summon your ka…family, summon every one of them from every person!" she commanded. Beside appeared the Dark Magician. I didn't think twice and immediately summoned my Gyakutenno Megami. I looked over to Mother and saw the Wingweaver beside her. That's when I was struck by reality.

"What about Kitty?" I asked. "She doesn't know how…"

"Not exactly…" smiled the Emissary. "Take a look…"

Kitty struggled and was sweating profusely. Her eyes were closed and she shivered trying to gather her energy and find her strength. Katra is strong. Despite the front she puts up: the truthfully happy, innocent girl who lives her life without a care…the one who seems immune to the evils of the world and who is gentle like the warmest breeze…in her fragility she was still so strong. One glance might not be enough to take it in, but in time anyone and everyone could see that there was so much more to her than what would meet the eye.

My eyes widened as I could watch her power growing before me. She had done it…after so long she had finally learned to gather her strength and prove to the world her worth as a fighter. "This is my ka!" Kitty beamed happily, not letting the weariness show. "Thunder Nyan-Nyan!!"

The ka was as cute as Kitty herself but I've learned that looks can be deceiving and can make a fine weapon when trying to deceive the opponent. "Then we're all ready…" I began to say. "…Wait…where's father?"

"Here," his voice said. He was floating beside the Emissary and smiled. "Let's do this, family."

Latifah was awfully quiet and that realization caused me to chuckle. She didn't stand a chance anymore. Separately, we may be insignificant…but together we're a force not to be taken so lightly.

"Attack!" the family shouted all at once and all the powers of our ka's combined into one beam of shining, sparkling light.

Latifah lowered her head. "It's not over yet…" she growled and sharpened her eyes. "I may be gone now…but it won't be forever!"

Her slimy creature was diminished by our power and Latifah shouted with pain. She fell to the ground and began to slowly fade away. We watched in silence as her voice faded shortly after her being did.

"I swear I'll be back some day…and I'll get my revenge!"

After it was all over, there was a silence that filled everyone…no one could find a word to say to close this case. Our ka's had faded and the Emissary, our guardian, was still there, though.

Mother and Katra came toward us. Mother looked up at the Emissary and stared closely. "…I know you," she said slowly. "I know who you are…you know, too, don't you? Don't you remember?" The Emissary stared at Mother with the same expression of somewhat sadness.

"I'm still your little princess…" the Emissary said slowly hoarsely. "…aren't I…Mama?"

"Mama…" I whispered to myself. My expression changed instantly. "Then…then you're…" I couldn't get the words out. There was so much to say…and no words to say it.

"Do you remember, Es?" she said with a sad smile. "I promised that as long as I was around I'd protect you?"

I shook off my tears but they just came back. "…You were never gone…You were always here…"

"And I'll always be here, little sister…" she said softly, smiling at me. She looked over to Kitty who stared back up at her with big eyes of wonder and shock.

"Kat…" our sister said happily. "You're big now…"

"So you're Jade!" Kitty said with excitement.

The glowing ka smiled as she stared at her littlest sister. "I've missed you very much, Kitty. You could always bring a smile to my face."

Kitty giggled and looked at Esther. "I like her. She's very pretty."

I smiled sadly. "Yes…Katra…" I remained silent for a moment and then it hit me. "Where's Father?!" I gasped, realizing that he was no where around.

Kitty squealed. "Oh no. You don't think he's…?'

"Don't worry," Jade calmly explained. "He is alive…but he is in a deep sleep."

"What do you mean?" Mother asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"That blast would have killed him for sure," Jade continued to explain. "I'm sorry but…my power wasn't enough to stop the blast. I didn't have any other choice other than to seal his spirit away within his puzzle."

"You sealed his spirit?!" Mother cried. "What for?? What was the point of that?"

"It was beyond just saving him, Mother," Jade said, still calm. "I know that he will be needed in the future. I can't put my finger on just when exactly. But I know he will be needed again, for this evil will return. Latifah is more than an evil person…she is an incarnation of evil…one that will return until Father's full power can destroy it. Now wasn't the time."

"So Papa's gone?" Kitty sobbed. "But…I wanted Papa to be here…I wanted him to be here for when Esther gets married and for when I become and Aunt…and…I'm still supposed to be grounded…"

I walked over to Kitty. "It'll be okay, Katra. Papa will still be with us, right Mother?" I looked up at her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Mama?"

She gasped and looked toward me with a sad smile, shaking off the tears. "Yes…Thank you, Jade."

Jade smiled and came closer to us. "I'll still be here you guys need me. I'll always watch over you. I promise to be the protector of this family."

"You always were," I said softly. "I guess…then we'll see you around then…"

Jade nodded. "Goodbye everyone, for now."

Slowly she disappeared and we remained staring at the space she left behind. Mother shook her head and ran over to Father's body, still lying on the ground.

"What are we gonna do?" Kitty asked following behind her, still crying.

"He isn't dead," Mother responded. "But his body is…We'll honor him with a proper burial…"

I stared at them, when I realized that there was some unsettled business I had to take care of. I turned around and saw him heading out the door. The guards around began to stir and I ran out before anyone could say anything to me.


	14. We'll Be Okay

**_Author's Note:_** I was planning to make about two more chapters but it didn't really seem to work out. So this is the last chapter. It's a little short, but I think it'll sum up enough things. If not, I'll just edit it and write in another chapter. So, let me know what you think. BTW, I'm already working on the last installment to my series. Anyway, enjoy!!

_Chapter 14: We'll Be Okay_

His eyes…his sky blue eyes…so serene like the sea, yet at the same time, as troubled as a vicious storm. Why couldn't I think straight when I stared into them? I pondered this question as I stood alone with him outside the palace walls.

I looked up at him as we stood there in the silence of the setting sun. "Jericho…I think we need to talk…"

He stared at me mutely for a moment before he finally spoke up. "Princess…Please let me speak first…I have a lot to say…" I gazed at him sadly and nodded my head. I supposed that he did deserve to explain everything to me…after saving my life.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he started as he gazed into my eyes. "It was forced on me by my aunt, but I never wanted to. And after I became friends with you, I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with betraying you. Trust me…I didn't want it to get so far…"

"Jericho…I can't blame you," I admitted weakly. I took a deep breath. "But…as much as I don't want to do this…or as strong as my feelings are for you…for now I don't think I can be with you…"

His eye brows furrowed in confusion. "Princess…why?"

I shook my head and shook off the tears from my face. "I don't know exactly why…but I feel that I need my space. I need to find myself for a moment. Now that father's gone…" With those words, I felt a warm tear run subconsciously down my cheek. "…and soon I'll be the one to wear the crown…and I'll be the one my people look up to. I have to stand on my own for once. Please…understand me."

I had never felt this way in my life. Now I actually felt…like an adult. Now, I knew what I had to do…at least for now. There wasn't any way that I could possible give all my heart to him…not when there was still so much uncertainty in it.

"Maybe someday," I spoke up to him again. "Maybe someday I'll find my way to you again…or you'll find me. I hope it'll be soon…as soon as I can figure myself out. Please Jericho, don't suffer for me. If it's our destiny to be together, then it'll happen."

"Princess…" he said warmly, coming closer to me and embracing me. I slowly lifted my head to stare at his handsome face. "…I'll always be here. I know we'll be together some day…I saw it in your eyes that night we met up at the desert oasis. I know I mean a lot to you, just like you mean as lot to me. Time won't tear us apart…nothing can. It's destiny. I can feel it."

I sighed and pulled him closer to me, leaving a deep kiss on his lips. I was so afraid he would turn away…in pain or in anger. But no, he stood by me. This is what I've been looking for. I've found what I've been looking for. I'll always have him to talk to…we'll always have each other. That's what matters.

"Someday my love…" I whispered to myself as I watched him walk away. Once again, a tear fell from my eye. "Someday…"

Months passed quickly. Before I knew it, my 18th birthday was here, and today was the day I would receive my crown. It was an emotional ceremony for Mother, Kitty, and especially me. Today, I became an adult. A great burden was placed on my shoulder, as well as a great sense of pride that was placed in my eyes.

It had been a long time since I had spoken to Jericho. I have to admit that I've missed him terribly. I've seen him around a few times, lingering around the outer castle walls. He'd walk around slowly and with his eyes staring up at the sky or at the ground. My love…I know he is becoming weary from so much waiting…but I feel the day will come. We'll be together again…it's just a matter of time.

Sometimes I worry too much. Sometimes I believe that I'm not ready. Maybe being a Queen is too much responsibility for someone as young as myself to be the leader of a nation. But, what other option do I have? I can't just leave my people behind. I can't just let them down. They look up to me. I am their light, I am their pride. I would never turn my back on them, no matter how difficult this job gets sometimes.

As long as I have Mother by my side to guide me, and Kitty to keep my feet on the ground, I know everything will be fine. I'll go on with my life and live without a doubt. Staring up at this sky, I feel as if Father and Jade are up there in the heavens. They smile down on me…and that's when I know that I'll be okay. Everything will be okay…it has to be.

**_The End!!_**


End file.
